Believe In Yourself
by 4EverCharmed
Summary: Regina is tired of being known as the Evil Queen and decides to change that by visiting the kingdom and showing kindness to others. Emma spots the disguised Queen and falls for her on the spot. The only thing to stand in her way is a deal with Rumple to take back something belonging to the Queen herself in exchange for information on her birth mother. A few twists along the way!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Making her way through the market stalls, Emma Swan clutched tightly to the small basket sat on her right arm that already contained some food items for dinner that evening. Now that she had collected what was needed for Granny, the blonde was in search of any little item for herself with the small amount of pennies she had left.

Although her life hadn't been entirely great after being abandoned at birth with no real stable home, Emma was now glad she had found a friend in Ruby and loved living with the girl and her Granny in a small cottage situated in the woods. Life was calm and peaceful but still the blonde could not shake her curiosity of finding her mother and often tried to find ways in looking for her.

"Oh careful dear!"

The blonde looks towards the voice that rang through her ears. Although soft, it had a certain edge to it. Looking at the corner of the courtyard, Emma sees a hooded figure crouch down to retrieve a ball, passing it over to a small boy who wonders over slowly with a scared look upon his face. Emma could just about see the tip of the person's face as she hands the ball over and strokes the child's arm with a smile to reassure no harm was done. "Go and have some fun"

Spotting a sudden thick strand of brown hair fall forward and out of the woman's hood, the blonde raised her eyebrow intrigued feeling that she knew of the person if only they would look in her direction. As the strange woman rises, she pushes her hair back inside her hood and looks over straight at Emma whose eyes widen in shock knowing straight away that it was the Queen.

The brunette stares at her a moment seeing the curious look in the blonde's eyes and gives her a smile before walking away leaving Emma to stand rather shell shocked.

After filling up the basket, Emma makes her way back to the cottage with the thoughts of the Queen invading her head and that voice. That soft addictive voice that she could listen to for hours. If only there was some way to see her again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The following week, Emma made her way to the market as usual to complete Granny's shopping list with the hope of seeing the benevolent Queen, well at least she was in her eyes. Of course the blonde had heard the stories of the evil within the Queen but Emma simply put them down to rumours not willing to accept any judgement on the woman unless she knew of her personally.

As Green eyes darted around through the stalls and around the courtyard, Emma could only hear the constant chatter of stall holders and customers. Sighing she heads over to the fountain through the archway to sit down. Looking down, again the blonde allowed her thoughts to consume her of the brunette and where she was. Everyone knew at this stage in her life there was no king. He was killed, apparently by the Queen herself. This was yet another story Emma refused to listen to. _"Unless I see of any wrong doing myself, I shall not believe her to be evil as they say"_

Feeling an unknown presence sit beside her, the blonde glances across seeing the same cloak and hood that belonged to the brunette the previous week. Emma looks away speechless suddenly feeling her nerves rise up from the pit of her stomach.

"I know that you know who I am dear"

Emma gulps at hearing that voice, the voice that moments ago she could of swooned over but now fills her with panic.

"And I also know that you will not speak of my presence within the market"

Closing her eyes briefly, Emma takes a deep breath looking over now coming face to face with dark meaningful eyes. "I..no I will not your-"

"Ssh" the brunette places a finger to the blonde's lips. "Do not even speak of my title. It may come across strange for me to do this, however I am building up my courage to reveal myself. If I was to do that now I surely would be killed due to all the stories being told. I want to prove myself and that will take time"

Emma hitches her breath when the Queen places her finger to her lips then looks ahead at the market once again also trying to build up courage to speak to the woman. "You know..there are some people who..don't believe in them stories..or at least..that is all they are. Stories. Not real life"

The brunette gives a small smile and sighs. "I wish that were true"

Emma looks over again. "What hope do we have if you do not believe in yourself?"

The Queen looks at her taking in the question, pondering the answer with a frown. "I'm afraid I have no idea..but I must leave. Even my guards are unaware of my travels"

The blonde watches the woman stand and turn to her. "Maybe someday you can be who _you_ want to be"

The brunette nods and slowly holds her hand out. Emma smiles slightly and takes it to shake both looking towards one another with shocked eyes at the burning feeling they receive. The Queen clearly more aware of what just happened pulls her hand away fast and turns on her heel.

Emma frowns confused then heads back to the market. Stopping beside one stall, the blonde leans against the post listening to a conversation that took her attention.

"I hear the arrival of the dark one has travelled through the land although it is unclear of his plans"

"Whatever they may be they would surely not be good as he practices dark magic and everyone knows he likes to make deals with people. Gives them what they want in turn for a reward of some kind"

Emma bites her lip wondering if he could be of any help to her. If she agreed to make a deal, within reason of course she could finally figure out who she really was.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the large castle that apparently held the dark one, Emma takes a breath looking to Ruby whom she dragged along to help her find where the dark one lived as she knew her friend could somehow use her wolf senses to do so. "you can go now Ruby I've got this"

Ruby looks uncertain at the thought of leaving her friend behind in such a dangerous place but backs off when the blonde gives her a look to trust her. The red cloaked woman gives a nod for good luck and turns to leave knowing that if Emma needed her help all she would have to do is call thanks to her super hearing power.

Knocking hard on the door, Emma jumps in surprise as she finds herself suddenly standing inside the main hall of the castle looking towards the excited looking man sat at the dining table.

"Hello dearie..I was expecting you. Although to be honest I thought you would be here sooner rather than later" the man then holds a finger up grinning. "but oh well better late than never"

Emma gulps then holds her head up trying to be confident. "I have come to ask you to make me a deal..you see I am trying to find-"

Rumple stands and nods waving his hand. "yes yes, your mother I am fully aware considering I know of the woman"

Emma's eyes widen at the new piece of information then sighs. "what do I need to do to be told this information?"

Rumple wriggles his eyebrows giddy. "that my dear is simple..I need you to retrieve something for me..that was once mine but was stolen"

The blonde nods slowly already hating the idea of having to steal from another person. "where shall I find it? and what is it you want me to find?"

Rumple walks over grinning and puts an arm round her shoulder causing Emma to stiffen. "oh it's just a small goblet..within the Evil Queen's castle"

Emma gasps in shock and looks worried. "the..Queen's castle?.."

"yes dearie..it should be displayed within the dining hall...so _Emma_..do we have a deal?" the imp looks curiously at the blonde who looks more concerned and hesitantly shakes his hand.

A/N: I already have the chapters planned out so if you want me to continue let me know! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Since her meeting with Rumplestilskin, Emma could not get it out of her head. How on earth is she supposed to betray the Queen? The Queen in which she had shared a moment with through pure kindness. The woman who she could not get out of her head and would surely call for her head if the blonde is caught. Her decision was torn because at the same time she was even more desperate to find her mother as the wizard spoke of knowing her himself. If he was telling the truth that is. Emma found herself yet again sat at the fountain in the market not knowing what to do.

"You look sad dear? What is wrong?"

Emma gulps and looks to the hidden Queen beneath her cloak. "I am fine your ma-...I..nothing"

The brunette lets out a smile and sits close to her by the fountain, leaning close to the blonde's ear. "Regina.."

Emma glances over not being able to help herself by smiling feeling honoured that the Queen allows her to know her name. That and her infectious smile. Regina looks ahead at the bustling stalls. "I still don't know what I am doing..I come here ever so often and yet I only have the confidence to talk to you. May I at least ask your name?"

The blonde bites her lip feeling guilty because of her deal. "Emma.."

The brunette nods. "Do you live near here Emma?"

Emma looks over. "Not far..small cottage in the woods"

Regina looks down slightly. "Must be nice..._peaceful_.."

"Yes but it can also be lonely if you have no family to share with..I live with friend who I love but..it's not the same you know?"

The Queen nods knowing all too well about being lonely. "Well now you have another friend"

Emma smiles a little then watches the brunette stand to leave as she had done the previous times.

Regina looks down at the blonde hopeful knowing that even though they have met on a few occasions by chance there could come a day where she never sees Emma again as this was a big kingdom. "Will I be seeing you again?"

The blonde takes a deep breath desperate to say yes but knows that will not be the case if she ever finds out the truth. "Maybe.."

The Queen bites her lip not really satisfied with the answer but chooses to let it be. "Well on that note..goodbye Emma"

Emma's goodbye practically comes out as a whisper as she watches the regal woman leave once again. Hearing a slow clap in the distance, she looks towards the shadow in the corner of the courtyard.

"Well done dearie..not only have you yet to succeed in your task, you have been stupid enough to befriend her"

The blonde swallows hard walking over. Rumple raises an eyebrow not impressed and holds one finger up. "_One_ more chance..tonight or else.._you_" he points to the blonde. "Pay the price"

Emma gives a shaky breath slightly scared and nods walking away quickly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stood outside the very large dark castle, Emma looks around the surrounding area before pulling on the large metal chain dangling at the gate. There was no way she could sneak in so her best bet was to gain access inside by invitation then hopefully grab the goblet. The one question that suddenly flew through her mind was, why did the dark one need to goblet?

Shaking her head, she straightens herself out and looks between the metal bars of the gate at the two approaching guards.

"No one ever dares to come to this castle, what are you after? We do not accept beggars"

Emma looks towards the talking guard. "I..well..I.."

Seeing another guard step forward and whisper to the guard standing at the entrance, Emma frowns confused when the guard she had spoke to nods and opens the gate. "Follow me" The blonde follows slowly behind taking in all her surroundings as she enters the castle.

Stopping sharp inside the entrance leading to a long corridor and staircase, the guard looks to Emma. "Wait here"

Emma merely nods while looking around the many doors that lead off into different rooms. '_Is now my chance?_' Looking back to where the guard had headed, the blonde tried to calculate the time between him going and the Queen arriving as he went up the large staircase. Biting her lip she stepped to the side to sneak a look inside the doors while also alert on any guards present. Moving herself to the third door intrigued, Emma walks inside recognising it to be the room Rumple requested. Raising an eyebrow at the many ornaments within the room, she spots in the far corner a simple golden goblet. Racing over and grabbing the item, the blonde places it inside her cloth made bag - courtesy of Granny. Turning on her heel, Emma walks back to her original place and waits, continuing to take in the sights of different paintings and royal treasures.

Hearing a throat clear, Emma turns back in the direction of the staircase seeing the Queen looking far more regal than in the market as she stood tall in front of the blonde in a midnight blue long gown with a low neckline covered in gems and no back, her hair in a side braided bun and striking make up. Emma at this point just stares mesmerized.

Regina raises an eyebrow and moves closer. "Emma?.."

The blonde gulps and shakes her head snapping out of her trance then peers over seeing two guards glare. Emma's eyes widen looking back at the brunette and quickly curtseys. "Your majesty.."

The brunette smiles dismissing her guards and gestures for her and Emma to walk. "Why have you honoured me with your presence dear?"

Emma walks alongside of her fiddling with her hands due to nerves, knowing she cannot speak the truth. "I..wanted to tell you..after what you asked earlier today, about seeing me again. I recall I did not give a fair answer and I was afraid that I may of upset the Queen"

Regina stops walking and turns looking in awe at the blonde beside her. "do not worry Emma, you did not upset me because I _knew _we would see each other again"

The blonde frowns curious. "How..how are you so sure?"

The brunette raises an eyebrow again. "I just..knew. It is difficult to explain right now but soon enough you will understand..I hope"

Emma smiles a little staring into the Queen's eyes. "You have beautiful eyes..."

Seeing the sudden horrified look on the blonde's face realizing what she had said, Regina lets out a chuckle. "Why thank you dear"

Emma looks away embarrassed and grows quiet. "Sorry..."

Regina frowns and takes hold of her arm. "There is nothing for you to be sorry for..unless it is not true what you said?"

The blonde looks over quickly noticing the Queen now staring at her with hope in her eyes. Emma takes a breath and smiles. "I meant every word"

The Queen smiles back and leans over daring to touch the side of Emma's face. "You my dear have very striking eyes..that you could easily get lost in"

Emma feels for a moment like she has stopped breathing having Regina's hand hold her face. "Thank...thank you.."

Regina takes a deep breath and runs her hand gently over Emma's cheek. "Why are you so nervous around me Emma? I thought by now we are at least friends? "

The blonde bites her lip at the touch then raises an eyebrow. "At _least_ friends your majesty? Are you wishing for more?"

The Queen looks surprised at the demanding question. "Maybe..maybe I do.." The brunette drops her hand looking away. "However..I do not deserve it.."

Emma watches her turn away. "Everyone deserves to have at least one person to care for them...and you have done no wrong." The blonde looks down feeling extremely guilty for what she has done. "You were simply..tricked.."

Regina grows teary still not willing to look at her. "They call me evil but do you know up until this day..I have yet to kill someone"

Emma looks sad and slowly reaches out touching the brunette's hand and gaining her attention from the act. "I _know_"

The blonde nods not breaking eye contact to show how serious she is and that she is there for her. The brunette steps forward, this time with Emma reaching up and cupping her cheek. "I believe in you, I cannot explain why but I do"

The Queen leans into Emma's soft hand allowing a single tear to go before pulling the blonde into a kiss. Despite her concerns, the moment Emma feels Regina's lips against hers, she melts kissing back.

As Regina then pulls away, Emma looks to her worried until the brunette takes hold of the blonde's hand that is still on her cheek. "Emma..thank you"

The blonde smiles knowing that the Queen means more than just thank you for the kiss.

A guard then appears and bows to his Queen. "Your majesty, your dinner is ready"

Regina nods. "Thank you I will be there shortly"

The guard also nods then turns his attention to Emma despite still talking to the Queen. "And what about the girl your majesty? Shall I send her to your bed chambers as we do the others?"

Regina looks panicked at Emma's shocked look. "I..no.."

The blonde looks over hurt by the question. "Is that all I am? What that whole speech was about? So that I would pity you and..and give myself to you?!"

The guard looks shocked at the girl's raised voice and goes to intervene but is stopped by Regina holding a hand up to him.

"Emma no its not...please..at least stay so we can discuss-"

Emma looks too disgusted. "Discuss how you tricked me? Well how about this _your majesty_ I would much rather stay in your dungeon"

The Queen frowns. "Emma no I would never send you there unless-"

The blonde feeling angry once again cuts her off. "Unless what? I commit a crime against you? Well how about this?" Emma pulls the goblet out of her bag and passes it over to her gaining a gasp from Regina. The guard immediately grabs Emma pinning her arms behind her back as she looks coldly at the Queen.

Regina watches in disbelief while the guard takes the blonde away, holding onto the goblet. "Emma..." She sighs sadly knowing that Emma needs to know the truth.  
><em><br>A/N: oh no Emma what have you done?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sat huddled on the floor of the dark, damp prison, Emma hugged her knees feeling a mixture of anger and regret. Clenching her jaw together she sighs hearing a sudden movement nearby. Turning to look, the blonde scrambles to her feet noticing Rumplestilskin standing in the corner of her cell.

"Its looks like you _failed_ dearie"

Emma looks around to see if any guards are about worried for her own safety. "She tricked me"

The imp scoffs and waves his hand to argue his point. "But you also tricked her?"

Emma looks down sadly. "That..that was different..she toyed with feelings"

Rumple grins. "And you stole from the woman you love..."

The blonde looks up frowning at his conclusion. "What are you saying?..."

Rumple holds a hand up. "You'll soon see dearie"

The imp disappears with his own plan leaving Emma alone.

Emma takes a deep breath and sits herself back down, hugging her arms. Hearing a large, booming echo from a heavy door ring out through the dungeons, the blonde blinks a few times feeling tears start to surface in her eyes at the thought of her impending fate. Figuring that the footsteps drawing near would be a guard, Emma takes a deep breath now hearing the lock go on her cell door. Standing up shakily, she looks towards the door to be faced with the Queen herself and the Queen alone.

"I think we need to talk don't you?"

Emma bites her lip looking away, starting to feel the anger slowly rising yet again. Regina picks up on her mood and closes the cell door before walking up to the blonde. "Please let me explain...you are the only person who believes..who has ever believed in me. Who saw behind the darkness...please"

Emma looks back to her and raises an eyebrow saying nothing. Regina takes that as a sign to continue. "What my guard had implied was merely miscommunication. Yes I have in the past brought certain people to the castle and asked for them to be sent to my chambers but when I go to meet them, I simply pay them off and send them on their way"

The blonde frowns confused. "Wha..why would you do that?"

The Queen looks glassy eyed and clenches her hands against the sides of her dress. "Control...the kingdom has thought of me as this evil person and if I didn't keep up some charade of being in control, I would lose control of myself, my guards and as ridiculous as that sounds..it's all I have. I didn't mean to upset you, I would never of.."

Emma hugs her arms awkwardly. "I get it and..its..fine. Besides I am starting to think that right now the only one to give an apology is me..I shouldn't of stole from you. I didn't _want_ to steal from you but I..look if I can just go because like you said before you haven't killed anyone, I will stay well away"

The Queen reaches out taking hold of the blonde's arms. "Emma I don't want you to stay away. Can we just start over?"

Emma looks surprised. "But I..I committed treason.."

Regina sighs. "Yes but you're sorry and you regret it, I can see that. If you did it again then so be it you can leave. I cant..._lose_...the one person who has faith in me. If I am ever to show them who I am..I need you by my side"

The blonde looks down feeling guilty at her words. "It...was Rumplestilskin.."

Regina's eyes widen in anger and hatred. "_What?_"

Emma looks nervous towards her. "He wanted me..to steal..the goblet..I don't know what for"

The brunette frowns. "And what would you get from it dear?"

The blonde looks sad and goes quiet. "Hopefully..my mother?..He says he knows of her"

Regina gives one of Emma's arms a slight stroke. "That is if he does..you cannot trust him. I learnt that the hard way"

Emma looks to her arm briefly. "What happened?"

The brunette takes a breath. "He is how I got magic dear..something I wish I never done..but I also needed help and everything with him comes with a price"

The blonde looks down prompting Regina to change the subject. "What happened upstairs, I haven't kissed anyone in a _long_ time..."

Emma bites her lip chuckling with nerves. "Been more time for me...try my whole life"

The Queen realizes the hidden meaning and lets go of the blonde's arms to rub her own head in disbelief. "_No_...and I just.."

The blonde gives one of her grins in a joking manner to lighten things. "It's okay...had to happen sometime and I was..glad it was you"

Regina smiles sadly and goes back to the door, opening it wide before looking at Emma again. "You can go"

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Go?"

The brunette nods. "Back to your cottage or the market..whichever place you need to be"

The blonde looks taken back and nods. "Oh..okay" Emma walks over slowly and just past Regina, out the door. "Will I see you in the market.." She looks behind her, confused to see the brunette gone. "...again?.."

Making her way upstairs and through the castle, Emma is stopped at the main door by a guard. The guard holds out the goblet she stole earlier. "Her majesty asked that you take this with you"

Emma looks concerned holding the goblet that had been pushed into her hands. "Erm...where is she?"

The guard gestures to the door meaning for the blonde to leave. "Already retired now off you go"

Emma looks down walking outside and along the path to leave the grounds. Stopping outside the main gates, she looks to the castle once more before heading home.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the small empty cottage, Emma was no longer surprised to see Rumple sitting casually in the armchair.

"I see you managed to leave with the item I required dearie..just a shame as to how you got it..still the Queen can do no harm.."

The blonde sighs frustrated, handing it over. "I kept my part of the deal so now tell me about my mother?"

Rumple stands approaching the blonde. "My my..demanding aren't we?"

Emma glares. "Tell me where she is?"

The imp shakes his head. "Oh no dearie I never said I knew where she was just that I knew _of_ her" Rumple smiles all giddy again. "and it's fair to say..she doesn't want _anything_ to do with you"

Emma grits her teeth holding back her tears. "But you knew I wanted to find her"

Rumple shrugs. "That doesn't matter dearie..if she doesn't want to find you? Cheerio!" The imp grins and disappears from sight leaving Emma to slowly sit herself down in tears.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After letting Emma go, Regina retired to her bed chambers having had enough of the day. There was just one problem that needed dealing with first. Pacing up and down, to and from her balcony, the brunette sighs annoyed. "Rumplestilskin!"

The imp appears holding a hand up. "You rang _your majesty_?"

Regina looks towards her fireplace and glares at him. "Why did you need to steal from me when you could of simply asked?"

Rumple starts giggling. "I would answer you dearie if it was the right question you wanted answering?"

The brunette frowns. "Enough riddles Rumple!"

The imp walks up to her. "What you really want to know is..why _Emma_? that is simple..she's important..like her mother"

Regina raises an eyebrow placing her hands on her hips. "And did you tell her? Where or who her mother is?"

Rumple grins. "Erm...no!"

The Queen gives a shaky breath angry. "What _did_ you do?"

The imp starts walking around the room making Regina follow him with her eyes. "What needed to be done..she doesn't need to know who her mother is..so a little lie works wonders..I told her that her mother doesn't _want_ her"

Regina lets go of her hips, fisting her hands. "you idiotic imp!"

Rumple smiles and waves his finger at her. "Now I have a question for you...why are you so concerned with the young girl?"

The brunette sighs. "Because she is innocent? She does not deserve to be treated this way! If I were to guess _you_ are scared of her finding her mother? Who is she?"

Rumple shakes his head. "All I'm going to say is that she holds the same title as you..and we both know there is only enough room for one _Queen_"

A/N: guessed yet? Haha 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Being unaware of the exact whereabouts of where Emma lives, Regina thought the only way to meet her again would be the market. Weaving through the people, the brunette kept her eye out for the blonde, hoping to find her. After her conversation with Rumple yesterday, Regina was concerned about Emma and her current state having been left hanging on her mother's information.

Walking towards their usual meeting spot of the fountain, she was surprised to find Emma sat on the edge chucking a coin into the water harshly. Regina heads over and taps the blonde's shoulder, causing Emma to turn coming face to face with a worried looking brunette. Even more so when she took in the blonde's appearance. Clearly Emma had hardly slept and had been crying. The Queen had also expected the blonde to ignore her or have a go for turning cold towards her and ordering her to leave her castle. Emma however looked back at Regina getting teary. "I know what you did with the goblet but he wouldn't tell me anything...I don't know what to do"

The brunette reaches over taking Emma's hand and pulling her out of sight before hugging her. Emma looks shocked but hugs back knowing deep down Regina understands. The brunette held onto her tightly as she realizes, she does not like seeing the blonde so lost. "I will help you anyway I can, I promise"

Emma pulls away with a frown. "Why would you do that? You told me to leave yesterday.."

The brunette looks remorseful. "I..panicked..I took something far more precious from you than a goblet and I shouldn't have, which is why I pushed you away"

The blonde smiles a little at her care. "You don't have to worry about it..if I had a problem I wouldn't of kissed back but I did because your different compared everyone, in a good way and I wish everyone could see it..see you for _who _you are"

Regina smiles shyly looking at her in awe. "I really can't believe that you have so much faith in me.."

Emma reaches for her hand. "How about that starting over? For real? No pushing away, no secrets"

The brunette nods giving the blonde's hand a squeeze. "I'd like that"

The blonde grins in an adorable way. "Good because I like you" Emma bites her lip having blurted it out and goes red prompting Regina to laugh.

"Well you would be the first..but thank you"

The blonde looks away embarrassed. The Queen leans across moving a blonde curl with a smile. "Emma?..I like you too"

Emma looks at her. "Really? I mean I wouldn't take offense because you know that kiss was an in the moment thing and well you are Queen and I'm just-"

Regina places a finger to the blonde's lips to silence her, smiling. "I do and if I have to admit, it is something I would like to do again..if you want to..when you're ready"

The blonde smiles and holds the brunette's face kissing her as her answer. The Queen kisses back wrapping her arms firmly round Emma's waist sending them back to her castle. Pulling back for air, Emma's eyes widen at her new surroundings. "Erm..."

Regina chuckles at her reaction. "Sorry I just thought..privacy, I will make sure you get back safely"

The blonde nods taking in the main hall. "I can't believe you really live here..I mean wow.."

The brunette bites her lip. "Well it's not everything dear..I never wanted this life.."

Emma raises an eyebrow. "Why? I mean you can do anything being Queen not to mention your magic"

Regina walks over to the fireplace and sits in a chair encouraging Emma to do the same, sitting beside her. "I can see where you are coming from Emma but I never wanted this..to be Queen. I am sure you were aware that the King was somewhat older and it was all arranged..he wanted a wife for an heir..my _mother_...wanted control and power so she pushed me towards him along with Rumplestilskin..who showed me all this dark magic and how I could _get rid_ of my mother because I was not happy"

The blonde watches her with concern as she explains. "But your mother..she is dead now?"

The brunette looks teary and shakes her head. "No..gone but not dead. I sent her away when _she_ killed the King with the help of Rumple. So now? Now I am a Queen in a castle which I don't want and I have no one else here.."

"You have me?.."

"No Emma I mean here in the castle..a place this big should be full of family and happiness, not loneliness and darkness"

Emma bites her lip and places her hand on top of Regina's on the armchair. "Then..I'll stay"

The brunette looks over shocked and frowns. "You..you would stay?"

The blonde looks worried. "If..you want me to.."

Regina sits forward leaning closer. "Emma I only want you to if _you_ want to"

Emma nods with a smile. "Live in a castle? Hell yeah"

The brunette smiles pulling the blonde into a hug practically yanking her off of her chair causing Emma to giggle.

"I meant what I said I will help you with your mother. I may of had a talk with Rumple and he has said something that could help"

The blonde looks curious, moving back to look at Regina, making sure she gets the information. "What did he say?"

The brunette holds her hands. "That she is of the same title as me..meaning my dear Emma you are a princess"

Emma gulps. "I'm a what?"

Regina smiles. "A princess which means all we have to do is look to the other kingdoms. It may take a while but we will do it"

The blonde smiles at her in amazement and without another thought kisses her again.

A/N: some of you have tried to guess and I will say one thing.

Its not Snow White...haha like I said in the summary, twists along the way! ;) 


	5. Chapter 5

_Happy New Year! :)_

**Chapter 5**

It was the first morning in which Emma had started living with Regina in the castle. Although the women had moved up a level from their friendship, Regina for one did not want Emma to ever feel pressured or trapped and gave her, her own set of chambers beside her own.

Waking up in her huge bed, the blonde grinned stretching herself out into a starfish, enjoying the new found comfort of her chambers. She kept telling herself she should feel guilty and the pure luck she had been given to of gotten there in the first place. If you had asked her a month ago, that she would be living in the Queen's castle with the Queen she would of laughed.

Hearing a soft knock, Emma quickly sits herself up on the edge of the bed making sure she is presentable in case of a guard. Watching the door open, the blonde smiles seeing the brunette walk in all dressed in her high regal state. "Good morning, _your majesty_"

Regina raises an eyebrow at the current smirk on the blonde's face and quickly walks over kissing her, nearly making Emma fall back and causing her to grab the brunette's arms for leverage. Regina then pulls back with a smirk of her own at the dazed expression Emma is showing. "Good morning Emma"

The blonde grins and watches as the brunette sits beside her, so close their shoulders touched. "I take it you slept well dear" Regina leans over brushing a blonde curl back, something she had grown accustomed to.

Emma nods and without thinking drops her head down to the Queen's shoulder at the touch of the brunette's hand in her hair. Regina gives a small smile glancing over and presses a kiss to the blonde's forehead. "I have to go on business for the day..."

The blonde pouts not shifting her head. "But I just got here..."

The brunette sighs. "I know and I really want to spend time with you, however the kingdom unfortunately stills needs running...even if its people refuse to follow any of my rules.."

Emma bites her lip and looks up. "We need to tell them the truth"

Regina shakes her head. "_No_ there is no we in this, I am not having any of the people turn on you..I'll figure it out somehow..I am starting to think spending my spare time among them to get them to like me will not happen. It didn't exactly go to plan and I for one never imagined I would end up with a certain blonde princess living in my castle"

The blonde pulls a face and rubs her eyes sleepily. "Please don't call me that.."

The Queen chuckles and moves herself away, standing. "Sorry..anyway like I said I need to leave and I cannot take you with me so I suggest you explore the castle if you want to and ask the guards or the kitchen if you need anything" the brunette leans across again kissing Emma's head. "I already asked for breakfast to be sent up here and I will be back by dinner"

The blonde smiles and watches Regina walk back to the door. "I shall see you for dinner then"

The brunette looks back with an uncertain nod and sad smile. She was leaving Emma alone and she knew it would be the first opportunity for the blonde to run if she wanted. Emma raises an eyebrow as if reading her thoughts. "Regina I _will_ be here"

The Queen smiles at the reassurance and how Emma knows her so well before leaving her castle on her royal business.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Exploring through the castle, Emma felt quite excited at looking around her new home because that is what it was to her, _home_. She had found on her walk that a few of the guards were actually kind and they did not feel as intimated towards her as the others she had met on her arrival.

"Excuse me, Miss?.."

Looking towards the guard, Emma noticed straight away that he was the one who at first refused her entry to the castle when she had came for the goblet. "Yes?"

The guard clears his throat and gestures to the corridor. "I was asked earlier by your majesty to escort you to the living quarters when it is time for lunch..follow me"

Emma frowns slightly as to why the living quarters and not the dining hall. "Oh..okay" Following the guard to the room, the blonde bites her lip curiously. Hearing the main doors slam behind her, Emma jumps looking towards the now shut doors with concern.

"Its only me dearie! Just wanting a quick...chat!"

Emma's eyes widen as she turns to find Rumple sitting on the couch, drink in hand. "..if Regina finds you here she wi-"

Rumple grins holding a hand up to silence her. "Well she's not..she is currently in the presence of King George and will not be back until this evening"

Emma frowns confused causing the imp to smirk. "I know these things...I know a lot of things"

The blonde gulps and stands tall trying to give herself some confidence. "Why are you here? Our deal was done"

"Yes yes..but let's just say..I've had a change of heart and I am sorry that I could not help you dearie! However I thought I should warn you about your precious Queen, there are a lot of things you do not know about her.."

Emma looks angry at him insulting Regina. "I know all that I _need_ to know so you can leave now" the blonde heads towards the door but is stopped by the guard stepping in front of her.

Rumple stands and walks over to the fireplace running his fingers along the mantle. "Let me ask you one thing. Did she tell you about the vault?"

Emma glares at the guard a moment then turns again crossing her arms. "_What_ vault?"

Rumple smirks. "Why _her_ vault of course? Why don't you just see for yourself..she did say you could explore after all!"

Emma raises an eyebrow not impressed then looks shocked as he taps the mantle and the fire disappears revealing a set of stairs. Frozen to the spot, she stares for a moment.

"Don't be scared dearie..go have a look!"

Emma blinks coming back to reality. "No"

Rumple looks confused. "No? Why ever not?!"

The blonde takes a deep breath. "It is clearly hidden for a reason and I am not going to pry"

The imp looks at her pondering what to do. "Very well..have it _your_ way"

Emma watches intently as Rumple taps the fireplace back and disappears. Shaking her head, she goes to give the guard a piece of her mind but finds him gone with the doors fully open for her to leave. 

_A/N: what is Rumple up to?! Not to mention the annoying guard..but will Emma's curiosity get the best of her?_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Pacing around her chambers, Emma sighs knowing her curiosity is getting the best of her. She could wait and ask Regina herself about the vault but then she would have to explain how Rumple came to the castle. She could go and look then not mention it and move on.  
>Shaking her head, Emma leaves her chambers and returns to the fire place in the living quarters. Remembering how Rumple tapped on the mantle, Emma did the same assuming that it would not work as it may need magic of some sort but soon jumps back when the fire place once again disappears before her.<p>

Looking around the room, the blonde checks for guards before stepping on the first step warily. Descending down, Emma takes hold of a fire torch, reaching the bottom. Making her way into the darkened room, she frowns seeing a tall looking glass. Biting her lip, Emma raises the light seeing a flash of red appear from the wall. The blonde takes a deep breath and walks up to the wall spotting what appears to be a series of draws filled with a red glow. Holding the light high as possible, Emma's eyes widen seeing that the whole room brightens with a pattern of red lights and an increasing thumping noise. Getting in a panic over the sound, Emma realizes what are contained in the draws and drops the flame in horror running out as fast as she can, tapping the mantle to close behind her.

Standing in the living quarters getting her breath back, Emma looks towards the guard walking back through the door, the one that had earlier tricked her. "What do you think you're doing?! Why would you want me to see that?!"

The guard doesn't move or speak and continues to stand his position, looking straight through her. Emma looks confused and sighs frustrated leaving the room, heading back to her chambers to get her head around what just happened. _'Surely they are not Regina's...she wouldn't..she told me she had never killed before..'_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once the guard had opened the door for her, Emma laid on her bed and stared at the ceiling. Wiping a stray tear from her face she sighs wishing she knew what to do. Forcing herself up, Emma walks back to her door and opens it slightly peering at the guard standing by the window. "Do you know if her majesty is back yet?"

The guard doesn't move staring in front. The blonde raises an eyebrow and huffs. "Well can you at least inform me when she does?"

Emma bites her lip receiving nothing and rolls her eyes returning back to her position on the bed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma was getting bored, she had tried to search for the Queen and she just wanted to be honest with Regina that she did in fact snoop because of Rumple and that she is sorry no matter what the brunette ends up telling her. Hearing heels starting to clack along the corridor floor, Emma looks to the door hopeful. Outside she could hear that Regina has returned and is currently speaking to the guard.

"Yes she is here as far as I am aware your majesty, she had returned to her chambers a few hours ago upset although I have no idea why. She has yet to surface"

Emma frowns listening. _'Hours? I went and spoke to him half an hour ago and he ignored me!'_

Jumping at her door flying open, Emma looks over to a panicked looking Regina who is looking around the room and seeing no sign of the blonde. Slowly the Queen shuts the door behind her and slumps down to the floor, using the door to lean against. Emma stands at this confused. "Regina?"

The brunette brings her knees close to her chest and hugs them getting upset. Receiving no response, Emma starts to panic. "Regina?!"

The blonde looks around worried at the lack of movement from the Queen. "What..." Emma walks over and kneels in front of her with barely a whisper. "Regina..." Placing a hand on the brunette's shoulder, Emma nearly falls back at the Queen lifting her head but clearly looking right through her.

Gripping her knees tightly, Regina lets out a small sob. "Emma why did you leave me?..you said you would be here..what did I do?"

The blonde stands again covering her own mouth getting upset._ 'She can't see me..she thinks I would leave her'_

Having being able to do nothing but sit and watch the Queen crumble in front of her, Emma finally left her chambers once the brunette had removed herself from the blonde's door and fell into a restless sleep on the blonde's bed.  
>Being able to leave the castle with ease of the guards not being able to see her, Emma knew who was to blame for all of this and unfortunately could be the only person who could get her out of this mess. First of however, she wanted to know exactly why he would do this. What had she or Regina ever done to deserve this?<p>

_A/N: so Regina thinks Emma is gone and Rumple is still playing games!___


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma knew of where the dark one's castle was and despite what he was capable of, the blonde headed there with a sheer look of anger and determination wrote across her face. Her actions may be stupid but she had felt a pain towards seeing the Queen hurt and did not like that she herself had been played yet again. This time she wanted answers.

Banging violently on the door, Emma could feel a surge of energy through her anger and the door flew open on it owns accord. Stepping back slightly, she looks ahead to the large corridor blinking a few times confused. Did she just do that? Or was Rumple granting her access into his castle?.  
>With the angry thoughts flooding back through her mind, the blonde proceeded inside knowing that soon enough her presence would be known to the wizard.<p>

"Well well well, that was rather rude of you! Make a habit of inviting yourself into people's homes do you dearie?"

Emma looks to her right through the doorway leading to the dining hall, seeing Rumple sat at the table. "That depends..make a habit of destroying people do you  
><em>Imp?<em>"

Rumple chuckles clasping his hands together, rubbing on his knuckles. "The Queen has clearly rubbed off on you...I like it!"

The blonde looks unimpressed. "Why?"

The imp frowns and gestures her to walk inside. "I'm sorry you're going to have to clarify?...why _what?_"

Emma glares knowing full well he knows what she is talking about and steps closer inside the room. "Why you have done whatever the hell it is you have done for me to disappear from Regina's sight!"

Rumple raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "_upset_...is she?"

The blonde takes a deep breath. "What has she ever done to you?!"

The imp turns serious with a deadly look. "She disobeyed me...she was suppose to be great. I taught her mother with the intention of teaching her all that there is to know on magic but she refused. Kept on saying that she could never take a heart like her mother had"

Emma looks shocked. "So you want her to pay because she decided for _herself_ what she wanted to be? Because she didn't follow _your_ demands and chose to be free?!"

Rumple stands. "That was not what was planned! She was supposed to darken and destroy! Instead she pathetically taught herself magic"

The blonde frowns confused. "Why wait until now? Why have you not already seeked your 'revenge'?"

The imp walks up to her and leans across stroking her cheek to which Emma moves back. "Because now she has something she loves...and by taking that away.."

The blonde looks down growing quiet. "I don't.."

Rumple stares at her. "If I killed you it would be too quick for our beloved Queen and she would hurt yes, but this way she thinks you have left her"

Emma looks up again teary. "But what have _I_ ever done to you?"

The imp wavers from side to side. "Oh you dearie nothing but you see, your mother..let's just say her and Regina are more alike than you are aware.  
><em>She<em> didn't listen either and for that she had to pay a price. A deal.." He points to her with a grin. ".. involving you"

The blonde frowns. "But why would this hurt her? She does not know of my life..if I am dead or alive"

Rumple wags his finger. "Oh no no, she knows your alive but there is nothing she or  
><em>you<em> can do about it. Now. Leave."

Emma goes to protest still having questions to be answered but suddenly finds herself standing at the gate having been sent out by the imp himself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the Queen's castle, the blonde was trying to piece together all that was told to her. Although Regina could not see her, Emma still wanted to be close to her and technically she still lived in the castle as she hadn't gone anywhere.

Sitting at the dresser within her chambers, the blonde looked through the mirror to the still sleeping brunette Queen sadly. "Queen.." Emma frowns realizing what Rumple had said and what Regina told her before. Her mother was a Queen and like Regina did not obey Rumple like he wanted. The blonde's eyes widen. _Magic_.  
>Regina refused to learn magic from the imp which must of been the reason behind her mother's actions. Emma bites her lip recalling how she entered the dark one's castle herself and stares down at her hands. Taking a deep breath, she looks through the mirror again. "If my mother has magic she can fix this. I <em>need<em> to find her"

_A/N: okay I know my chapters have been a little shorter but it is because I am trying to find the best time to break between the storyline has I already have the whole story and ending figured out ;)_

_P.S. Who's the mother?! She has magic and she knows of Rumple and has previously made a deal..._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Finding her way back to Regina's secret vault, Emma found herself rummaging through whatever she could find, desperately in the hope of finding some type of magic to help her figure out the identity of her mother. She knew for one that Regina stated once before that she would help the blonde and Emma recently knew that the brunette's most powerful magic was kept in the underground tunnel.

"What do you think you are doing down here?!"

Emma froze in her spot, wide eyed having been caught.

Wait...she had been caught? Looking around frantically, the blonde frowned seeing no form of life with her, nor anyone on the staircase leading to where she was. Emma tried to find her words but was dumbfounded to what was going on.

"Look to your left!"

The blonde gulps at the booming voice and turns with a frown in the direction of the mirror she had spotted on her previous visit, seeing a tired looking face. "Oh..erm...wh...hi?"

The man in the mirror rolls his eyes. "Seriously haven't seen anything like this before? You are standing in the Queen's vault which contains the most dangerous and unusual magic, yet you are at a loss for words seeing me?"

Emma bites her lip starting to fiddle with her hands having abandoned the place she was looking in. "Well..I..sorry it's just...you can see me..no other person in the castle can"

"Maybe because at this given time, I am not classed as a.._person?_"

The blonde raises an eyebrow curiously. "Who are you then?"

The mirror shakes his head. "The Queen's mirror of course!"

Emma's eyes lighten up with hope. "You work for her? Then you can tell her I _am_ here and that I would _never _of left her!"

The face nods. "I do know of you and will pass on your message"

The blonde lets out a smile. "Inform her that I am down here. Please she wanted to help me and right now I feel as though you are the only one who can help make that happen"

The mirror darkens leaving Emma once again alone. The blonde takes a deep breath looking towards the staircase, waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Hearing a rush of heels above her head, Emma cannot help but smile knowing that the brunette will at least know she is still there even if she cannot see her. Regina runs down the steps the best she can and straight to the looking glass. "Mirror?!"

The face reappears with a nod. "Your majesty"

The Queen puts her hands on her hips annoyed at his lack of information on appearance. "You told me you saw her?"

The mirror nods again then looks to the right of Regina at Emma. "She is standing next to you"

Regina looks over to the empty space teary. "Emma?..."

The blonde looks at her stepping forward as she can see the Queen. "tell her I can see her and would never of left and it was all rumple, well partly my fault for listening and coming down here and right now I need help with finding my mother as Rumple is really against it so I have a feeling she could help us"

The mirror sighs and repeats word for word to the brunette who gives a little laugh. "She's rambling.." Regina goes quiet. "That's my Emma"

The man nods. "What do you wish to do your majesty?"

The Queen looks stern. "Do as she says? Find her mother and _destroy_ Rumplestilskin"

Emma bites her lip and looks to the glass. "How can we find her?"

Regina sighs relaxing her arms at the blonde's question through the mirror. "Normally a locator spell however we do not have anything belonging to her mother.."

The blonde rubs her head not wanting to be defeated then frowns thinking. "Can you ask Regina what the goblet that Rumple needed does?"

The Queen paces trying to remember as she has so many items within her castle. Walking over to a cabinet in the wall, she unlocks it and takes out a book, her mother's book. Emma watches her curiously.

"It holds magic..it can take it away or someone away.."

The blonde looks worried. "I don't get it..he asked _me_ specifically to take it and from what he said he is not going to use it on Regina because of the whole taking me away already"

The mirror repeats to the brunette and adds his own input. "What if he has an ulterior motive?"

The Queen bites her lip. "Or he is worried like Emma said..because the goblet is not his. It's not even mine, I procured it from another land"

Emma crosses her arms feeling lost. "Is he always this...complicated"

The mirror interrupts. "Your majesty, you took the goblet from Rumple in Arendelle. He procured it first from the King's castle"

The blonde raises an eyebrow feeling totally out of the loop. "Why did Regina want it? I don't understand..if it takes magic why would she.."

Regina looks down hearing Emma's question from the mirror. "At the time I was..eighteen, a Queen, and I had just sent my mother away. Rumple was goading me for magic lessons, I refused and found out about this object that can take your magic away. I wanted a normal life but by the time I received it, the kingdom had turned on me and my magic was the only power I had left so I didn't use the goblet"

Emma reaches out for Regina's hand in comfort but cannot take hold of it. The brunette like in the chambers, looks over feeling something. "Emma?..you are still here aren't you?"

The mirror nods. "She is your majesty"

The blonde smiles a little. "Hold on if it doesn't belong to either of you and you got it from a place called Arendelle from a King all them years ago, did he have I don't know sisters? Daughters? Long shot but could.."

Regina understands what Emma is saying. "Yes..I mean I never personally met them but I know that the King had three daughters there"

Emma sighs. "What if..one of them is..my mother?"

A/N: so a few of you have now guessed! Finally the pair have a way of communicating through the mirror! 


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma paces a moment thinking over her own question she had just asked then stops with a sigh. "Looks like I am going to Arendelle"

The mirror looks shocked prompting the Queen to look worried. "What?! Mirror? What did she say?!"

The blonde gulps at the brunette's reaction as the mirror informs Regina what Emma had said. The Queen's eyes widen. "No!"

The blonde looks to the mirror confused. "No? Why not?"

Regina looks over to the empty space trying to figure out where Emma is standing. "If you leave, the mirror cannot follow you. I will not be able to communicate with you and I will not know if you are okay or coming back!"

Emma shakes her head at the mirror. "Tell her I _will _be okay, I will go and ask about the goblet or any other information possible. Either way they have magic, they must do and I _will_ be straight back"

The Queen looks down hearing the mirror speak. Emma looks sad watching her. "Mirror...tell her majesty..tell _Regina_ that I love her"

The mirror's eyes widen then looks to his Queen, clearing his throat for her attention. "Your majesty?"

The brunette looks at the glass defeated. The mirror looks straight at her to tell how serious he is. "Emma told me..to tell _Regina_ that she loves her"

Regina gets teary biting on her lip then shakes her head while backing away before leaving the vault and slamming the door. Emma jumps at the door and takes a breath. "Guess..that's my queue to go"

The mirror looks apologetic and nods. "Take one of the horses with you. I will encourage her majesty to talk to the dark one as a distraction in case he finds out your plan"

Emma nods watching the mirror darken then leaves the vault to collect a horse.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After speaking with her mirror, Regina calls for Rumplestilskin to grace her with his presence. Leaning against her dresser, the Queen sees the imp appear behind her with a grin. Sighing she turns to face him. "What have _you_ done?"

Rumple raises an eyebrow and sits himself on the chair by the fire. "Care to elaborate dearie?"

Regina grips his hands, balling them into fists. "I know you did something, you must of because she is gone!"

The imp tries to hide the excitement in his voice. "Gone did you say? Why ever would she do that..I thought you two had a.._connection?_"

The brunette paces. "Whatever your plan is _imp_ it will not work do you hear me? I own this kingdom and I can rid you of this land in a second. I've done it before remember?"

Rumple smirks. "Yes yes..how is the lovely Cora? I hear she has made herself a Queen now.."

Regina glares. "do _not_ speak of my mother towards me. One thing is for certain, I _will_ find Emma again and you _will_ lose"

The dark one stands with a chuckle. "Oh really? See to find someone my oh so Evil Queen, you have to be able to _see_ them and you dearie cannot!"

The Queen inhales sharply losing her temper at the statement and title, throwing a fireball towards him. Rumple disappears in smoke with another chuckle allowing his voice to echo through. "See you soon dearie!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Having rode out of the kingdom, Emma looked to the map she had to insure she is going in the right direction. The blonde looks down to the horse worried. "I hope these people are nice because it's going to be dark soon"

Slowing down at reaching a large white castle, Emma looks up with a sigh, riding as close as she can before reaching the large door by foot. "Here goes.." The blonde lifts her hand and pulls on the rope chain by the side signalling off a bell from the inside. Waiting for an answer, she looks around the surrounding area with the conclusion that she no longer likes visiting castles as they appear rather scary. However if you can bring yourself to knock on the dark one's door, you can just about knock on any.

Watching the large door being prised open by a guard, Emma offers a small smile. "Hello I have come from the forest and I was wondering if I could ask for-"

The guard's eyes widen taking in Emma's appearance and nods with a smile of his own, cutting the blonde off. "Yes come in"

Emma stops talking surprised by the hospitality and walks in. "Thank you, your very kind.."

The guard shuts the door behind her smiling the whole time causing Emma to be slightly concerned.

"Anderson who was at the door?"

The guard turns seeing a young blonde walk through from the main room curious. Anderson immediately bows. "Your majesty..a visitor from the Enchanted Forest needing our help"

The Queen frowns at the information. "We do not know of anyone from the forest? Unless..Anna.."

Emma watches the pair then realizes the woman in front of her is a Queen and bows quickly causing a chuckle to escape from the woman's mouth.

"I take it you have never been to Arendelle before?"

Emma shakes her head feeling guilty. "Sorry your majesty I have not and I was not aware you were Queen although I knew one did live here"

The Queen nods with a smile and dismisses her guard before holding her hand out to Emma relaxing herself. "Thank god, sorry about that, I am still getting used to the whole ruling thing. I'm Elsa"

Emma chuckles and shakes her hand. "Emma and I am aware you do not know me, nor..Anna?"

Elsa gestures for Emma to follow her. "Oh Anna she is my sister, her husband knows of some people from the forest, I was merely guessing that she would too..although you do seem oddly familiar"

Emma follows the Queen and sits down. "I do?"

Elsa nods causing Emma to bite her lip curiously. "Do you and Anna have any other siblings...or cousins?"

The blonde shakes her head. "Unfortunately not..why?"

Emma shrugs playing it off. "I just heard stories that is all. I am here though to ask about a goblet that once belonged here as I have found myself in some trouble and I need to know why a certain person would need it"

Elsa raises an eyebrow. "I know that we used to have a goblet years ago but it was traded..give me one second"

Emma nods watching the blonde Queen leave her in the presence of a guard.

Walking up the staircase to a separate wing of the castle, Elsa knocks on the chamber door before walking in. "Auntie I need your advice. There is a visitor downstairs named Emma, she is in some trouble and wanted help with information on a goblet.."

Looking over from her balcony the older woman looks in shock clasping her hand together and stopping a cluster of snowflakes she was playing with in the air. "_Emma_..."

A/N: ooooo will Emma get the help she needs? Also does Rumple stand a chance with all these Queens?! Haha :) 


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Running down the stairs leaving a puzzled looking Elsa to follow behind, the older blonde headed straight towards the main room and in. Emma stands quickly seeing the rush and steps back defensively, worried she has done something wrong. "Maybe this was a bad idea..I'm sorry if I have started something.."

The older woman just stares at her a moment before slowly walking forward. "Emma..."

Emma freezes and looks between her and Elsa. "Yes?.."

The woman takes hold of Emma's arms with a small smile. "You're here.."

Emma looks lost for words until Elsa steps forward. "Emma this is my Aunt Ingrid"

The blonde bites her lip confused. "I...do you know about the goblet?"

Ingrid realizes how awkward Emma must feel and goes along with the subject change. "Yes..I do. Are you aware of what it does?"

The blonde nods. "Yes I do and I was wondering if were part of my problem. You see the Queen of the Enchanted Forest-"

"The Evil one?"

Emma's eyes widen. "No!..sorry no she is not..it's a long story but she took the goblet from Rumplestilskin..the dark one and he wanted it back and so got me to take it but the Queen and I are..he used magic to stop her from physically seeing me and what he does not realize is that I put the pieces together and..here I am"

Ingrid looks worried at the mention of Rumple and gestures for her to sit again which Emma does so. "I see. Rumplestilskin always gives to take..what was your price?"

Emma looks taken back by the question. "I..I said I would take the goblet for information on my mother.."

The older woman clears her throat then turns to her niece. "I've got this Elsa..thank you"

Elsa nods then smiles at Emma leaving the pair to it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Back in the forest, the mirror was trying to get the Queen's attention as the brunette had succumbed the isolating herself away in her chambers and not taking part in any of her royal business.

"your majesty do not give up hope. You have faced Rumplestilskin before and are still here to tell the tale, you will find a way to break what he has done and if I know the Queen like I think I do, you will get your own back"

Regina looks over for her position of sitting by the fire. "I will only take action once it is over and Emma is here otherwise...what is the point? it did not get me anywhere last time did it not? I ended up alone..like I always do"

The mirror nods. "but my Queen I have witnessed the way the girl looks at you, just like

he

did. She will be back again because she does care for you just as you deserve"

The brunette shakes her head looking back to the fire. "I deserve nothing.."

The mirror sighs not knowing what else he can say or do to cheer the Queen up and darkens, leaving Regina to sit by herself lost in her own fearful thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Arendelle, the two blonde's were sat in the middle of a discussion over the dark one and how it could be fixed.

Ingrid looks to Emma. "Rumple is a sly one..I have had my fair share of run ins with him..both when I was younger and as an adult.."

The blonde looks intrigued. "You have? May I ask if you know my mother? I just spoke to Regina..the Queen before I left by her mirror and we figured out about the goblet and that Rumple was hiding information and I knew about Arendelle and that the King had three daughters"

Ingrid nods. "This is true. Myself and my two sisters who are since passed. As for your mother..well..I..it's not of importance right now. We just need to sort out your problem"

Emma smiles a little. "Do you know of any way I can break what Rumple did.."

The woman looks sad. "Yes..there is one way but again it comes with a price"

The blonde looks down reading between the lines. "I have to make another deal of some sort..but he won't do that because it was not a deal in the first place it was revenge"

Ingrid thinks for a moment raising an eyebrow. "I think it may be time that I pay Rumplestilskin a visit..it has been a few years and..people do change"

Emma senses the cold tone. "I..guess"

The woman smiles. "Then its settled"

The blonde nods uncertain. "When you mentioned seeing him before..did you manage to get what you want?"

Ingrid looks at her sadly. "No..no I didn't but times have changed and like I said so have people. He will not get past me again"

Emma looks down fiddling with her hands. "I just hope this can be sorted soon..I upset Regina before I left..and even though she cannot see me I can still see her and I saw the distraught look on her face. I cannot get it out of my head, hopefully when she does see me again I can put it right"

"What did you do?"

The blonde looks over to Ingrid. "I told her that..I loved her and I fear that, that is part of the reason why Rumple did what he did ..to destroy happiness.."

Ingrid reaches over gripping Emma's hand. "You will be happy Emma, I promise you that..he has destroyed the last person he could ever destroy even if it kills me in the process.."

Emma merely watches staying quiet hoping that this is not true and with one question running through her mind. 'Why will she not just tell me she is my mother?"__

_A/N: uh oh Rumple..  
>Also on a completely different subject, any ideas for an identity of Emma's father? Even if it's just a mention? I have an idea but I would appreciate your opinions :)<em> 


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Making their way back to the Enchanted Forest, Emma had insisted on stopping at the castle to check on Regina before doing anything else. Arriving at the gate, Ingrid speaks to an approaching guard. "I am here to speak to the Queen about a private matter to do with-"

The guard holds his hand up interrupting. "Her majesty is refusing any visitors at this time. I suggest you leave before she finds out and takes your head"

Despite been unseen, Emma scoffs at the comment, looking to Ingrid. "She wouldn't..she has never killed anyone"

The woman nods and turns back to the guard. "I am aware of the recent events and I am also sure the Queen would want to know the information I have regarding Emma"

Although permission has not been giving by Regina, the mirror just inside the entrance along the corridor appears, gaining the guard at the door's attention. "Let her in! If it is to do with Emma this may help get our Queen back!"

The guard nods and marches down to the gate whispering to the other guard before opening the iron bars. Ingrid gives the first guard a look of triumph and walks through followed by the unseen blonde.

Following the guard through the castle and being guided to a door in which leads to the Queen sat by the fireplace, a position she had taken to and had not left since Emma's departure, the blonde looks sadly at the brunette who is slumped in her arm chair. Ingrid looks over to Emma and rubs her arm.

"Your majesty I know you have requested no visitors but this woman claims of information on Emma"

Regina looks over in their direction and waves her hand in an uncaring manner to dismiss the guard. Ingrid steps forward. "I have come with good and bad news..."

The brunette scoffs not really expecting anything else then sighs watching her. "Well go on then?"

The older woman bites her lip momentarily. "I cannot help with regards to you seeing Emma, however I did see her myself and I informed her that she would have to make a deal.."

Regina holds her hand up. "I do not want to hear of your trickery..I am aware Emma left to see you and I know of your past with Rumple..I cannot help but wonder if you may be working with him yourself?"

Emma's eyes widen in a panic. "Tell her about the child and the ball in the market..."

Ingrid frowns looking over at Emma, to Regina however an empty space. The Queen shakes her head in disbelief. "If this is the part where you tell me she is here and everything will be okay save it. Please leave, my guard will show you out"

The blonde tries to explain the story quickly to the older woman who blurts out the first part. "she said to tell you about the child with a ball in the market!"

Regina frowns and stands upon hearing this. Ingrid takes her silence to continue. "When Emma first saw you in the market..a child kicked a ball to you..and you gave it back while comforting the child as he thought he would be in trouble.."

The brunette looks teary trying to figure out where Emma would be.

"That..was when she believed in you..and loved you"

Regina gulps back a lump and looks to the wall. "Mirror?!"

The round mirror lights up. "Yes your majesty?"

The Queen takes a breath. "Please tell me that Emma is here and this woman is telling the truth"

The mirror nods. "She is your majesty.."

Regina lets out a huge sigh of relief and rubs her temple. "I thought..she wasn't coming back.."

The mirror nods again understanding. "She did my Queen and this woman is telling the truth as she is-"

Ingrid gives the mirror a look and subtly shakes her head. The mirror clears his throat. "..she is..on our side"

Emma frowns curiously and looks to Ingrid who simply smiles.

Regina looks to Ingrid and offers a apologetic smile. "I accept what you say but I will not let Emma make a deal..I will"

The older woman looks concerned. "I do not think that would be wise. As you said you know my history with Rumple but I also know yours..he will push the limit and take everything.."

The brunette shakes her head. "I already know what I can trade and it will work..I am basically giving him what he wants...if he agrees"

Emma watches between the women and sighs. " I wish I could have a say but she can't even see me.."

Ingrid chuckles gaining a confused look from Regina. "Emma wishes she could have her say.."

The Queen gives a smile. "She always has to have her say.."

The blonde looks offended but then smiles. "I don't want her in trouble is all.."

Regina sighs hearing Ingrid pass on the comment, wishing she could just hug Emma. "I think we should get this over with now"

Emma bites her lip muttering. "Yes so we can all get back to our lives and Ingrid can go home...back to her family"

The older woman looks to the blonde slightly hurt then looks down clearing her throat. Excuse me..a moment"

The brunette wonders what may of been said as Ingrid leaves the room and looks around. "Emma?..."

The blonde sniffs slightly glad that Regina cannot actually see her. The mirror waits for an explanation to give. "Your majesty..Emma merely agreed with you so that Ingrid could go back to her family...but what Emma failed to mention was the fact that she knows Ingrid is her mother but the woman has yet to tell her"

Regina takes a breath. "Emma...I wish I could see you..I promise I will do whatever it takes"

The blonde wipes a stray tear then looks to the mirror. "I need to know what she plans to deal with..."

The brunette looks to her mirror to answer. "_Magic_" 

_A/N: I know that answer was vague but it will be explained more next chapter! Also sorry if it were not clear that it is only Regina and her guards who cannot see Emma through Rumple's curse._

_What is going on with Ingrid?_


	12. Chapter 12

_Got a bit excited with this chapter so its early!_

**Chapter 12**

Pushing through the double doors with force, the Queen walks through into the dining hall of the dark one's castle with purpose. Seeing the imp sat at his spinning wheel, she raises an eyebrow while placing one hand on her hip. "We _need_ to talk"

Rumple wriggles his eyebrows with a smirk and looks over towards the brunette. "Oh we definitely do dearie"

Regina once again looks unimpressed with the lack of talk and heads over to him swiping her spare hand along the dining table as she goes. "I'm here to make you a new deal. One in which benefits both of us"

The imp stops spinning intrigued and stands. "Name your price..."

The Queen clears her throat looking at him. "As you are aware I am more than fed up of your games...as much as you like to get me to _play_ I can also see that you too are growing tired to the fact that I no longer need you, despite what you may think"

Rumple scoffs and dramatically points to himself as if offended. "You no longer need  
><em>me<em>?, let me point out one thing. _You_ are here to make a deal with _me!_"

Regina sighs frustrated. "The last one I will _ever_ make with you that's for sure"

The imp chuckles. "Don't be so quick to say so dearie..you may need me in the future! If a certain..._blonde_ damsel shall we say? Needed saving well..."

The brunette fists her hands with a glare. "Do you want to hear my deal or not?!"

Rumple waves his hand. "Very well..spit it out"

Regina takes a deep breath. "If you break whatever it is you have on Emma and leave her alone, you can have my magic..all of it. You will have more power..."

The imp raises an eyebrow giving a sly look. The Queen rolls her eyes and holds a hand up. "But..one other condition as I know what you are capable of, you will also leave the kingdom alone, more so its people. With regards to any personal vendettas you may have, I don't care..do as you please"

Rumple looks as though thinking and grins. "Let me see...no!"

Regina's face drops turning into a glare. "No? What do you mean no?!"

The imp walks circles around the Queen and wags his finger. "Don't take offense dearie..it's very tempting but I could just as easily use the goblet I took from you"

The brunette huffs following his circling with her gaze. "Of course you couldn't you ignorant fool! To do so I would have to drink from it and considering it has been displayed in my castle for the past few years I would recognise it!"

Rumple stops pacing and shrugs before giving a mock cringe. "It's still no..."

The Queen grits her teeth hard and storms out, breathing heavily with anger.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being left behind in the castle so Regina could go make the deal, Emma and Ingrid sit in silence with the blonde fiddling with her hands while the older woman takes in the surroundings. Feeling the tension, Ingrid looks over and attempts to break the ice. "The decor here is quite different to the castle in Arendelle.."

Emma looks back at her nodding, leading to more silence and encouraging Emma to think. "Why..why if you are the King's only surviving daughter is Elsa the Queen of Arendelle and not you?"

Ingrid looks a little startled and goes to open her mouth to answer before hearing the doors being pushed violently open.

"That..idiotic meddling imp!"

Emma stands on impulse even though Regina cannot see her. "I guess it didn't go to plan.."

Ingrid shakes her head and approaches the Queen. "What did he say?"

The brunette paces throwing her hands up in the air. "He said no! Just...no! I'm starting to think the whole never killed thing just might come to an end because for him..him I _would _make an exception!"

The older woman's eyes widen as Emma cringes, hunching her shoulders at Regina's anger. "Please tell her not to..and try to calm"

Ingrid makes a bold move of grabbing the brunette's arm, stopping her from pacing. "Emma said not to kill him and try to calm down.."

Regina freezes realizing Emma is in the room forgetting and looks around. "No..I..Emma I'm sorry I..I never wanted you to ever see me..like this"

The blonde again makes an attempt to reach out for the brunette's hand but cant looking sad. "It's okay..."

Ingrid watches the pair try to communicate and takes a breath, looking towards the Queen. "May I have a moment with Emma please? There is something I need to discuss.."

Regina nods trying to work out that now may be the time Emma gets the truth and leaves the room.

Emma looks to Ingrid worriedly then follows her back to the chairs they were previously sat in. "What..what is it?"

The older woman looks at her a moment, taking her in before starting. "When..I was younger..I had a baby..and unfortunately it was around the same time Rumple decided to repay me a visit. My sisters and I had a brief encounter with him before, due to my magic that I could not control. When he came back, he reminded me that the first deal we made I hadn't completed the bargain and owed him"

Emma frowns then gulps. "The baby?"

Ingrid bites her lip. "Yes and no. At first he only requested that I take lessons with him but I was too scared to end up like him and so because I refused him, he said there would be a price..my baby. Of course I did not want it to happen and I panicked and offered the goblet which he accepted with ease"

The blonde clears her throat trying to find her words, knowing deep down she is talking about her. "Did that not seem... odd?"

Ingrid nods and gets teary. "Well yes but I had my baby so I didn't care and I was so happy, however..my magic grew more out of control, the King found out and threatened to put me in this..urn for being a monster. My first thought was what if my baby were the same..my parents already thought of me as a monster and wanted to lock me away, what would they do to a baby no one knew existed yet?"

Emma looks down to hide the tears forming in her own eyes especially as Ingrid had a few already fallen. "So...so you gave the baby away.."

The older woman nods with a sniffle. "Then the King died and I was supposed to be Queen but I couldn't take it.. I couldn't live with myself for what I had done and when the time did come, it were a few years later so I stood down and gave the crown to my youngest sister..Elsa's mother. Which is why Elsa is now Queen.."

The blonde swallows hard. "You..never went looking?"

Ingrid shakes her head pausing a moment to compose herself. "No..because as far as I was aware..I gave my baby to a loving couple who wanted children but were never blessed and I thought that if I stayed away then... magic..Rumplestilskin..all of it would never be found out and my baby would be happy and safe"

Emma wipes a stray tear away quickly. "Only _she_ wasn't.."

The older woman glances over at her in shock. "You.."

The blonde looks back. "Know?..I have done since I saw you, I just don't understand why you didn't tell me when you had so many chances to" Emma then looks down. "You were wrong by the way, you might of gave me up for the right reasons but you were still wrong. The couple _did_ end up having their own and I was abandoned..again and again until my friend's Granny allowed me to live with them"

Ingrid looks heartbroken at Emma not being happy and gets choked. "I am..so...so sorry. I wanted to tell you, as soon as Elsa said your name I knew who you were but I was worried because yet again Rumple was around and due to our past, I thought if he knew I was here and figured out that you were mine when you have a problem with him already...I wanted to wait until all of this were over" the woman blinks a couple of times growing quiet. "All I ever wanted was for you to be safe..happy and loved"

Emma nods getting upset herself. "Well I am.._was.. _with Regina..all those things.."

The older woman hesitantly reaches out rubbing the blonde's arm prompting her to lean over and hug her mother tightly. Ingrid hugs back just as tight and runs a hand through Emma's hair soothingly. "You will again I promised you before and I intend to keep it. I am going to sort this.."

The blonde pulls back having another tear fall as she watches Ingrid stand. "What..what are you going to do?"

Ingrid wipes the tear from Emma's cheek and attempts a smile. "It doesn't matter...now I want you to promise _me _something. When this is all over and you get your happiness..if you have children yourself one day..promise me you will _never_ _ever_ let them go.."

Emma's eyes widen in worry standing quickly, grabbing Ingrid's arm. "What do you mean if I have children? You _will_ be here...won't you?"

Her mother just looks at her seriously. "Emma promise me.."

The blonde looks desperate for an answer. "Ingrid!"

Ingrid moves closer and presses a kiss to Emma's forehead before prising the blonde's arm off of her. "I'm sorry..." The older woman turns and heads to the door leaving a distraught looking Emma behind.

_  
>AN: Emotional rollercoaster much?! Hope Ingrid's story was okay aside from the tears! I know I'm tormenting you guys with Emma and Regina. I promise you in the next couple of chapters it will be sorted! Thanks for reading and reviewing :)_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Emma stood frozen, staring at the now closed door. She had just got her mother back and she was gone again. The blonde's breath hitched when the door re opened only to reveal the Queen walking back through, concern wrote over her face.

Regina didn't even have time to ask for the mirror as he automatically appeared on the wall with a solemn look. "Ingrid...left your majesty..Emma is.."

The blonde hears the mirror but does not turn to look, biting on her trembling lip. The brunette looks sad, scanning the room. "Emma..I know it's not much of a consolation considering our situation but I _am_ here..I wish I could hug you and make it better..a little bit at least"

Emma sniffles and sits back on her chair looking emotionally drained. Glancing over to the mirror she sighs. "Tell Regina..I think she may of gone to see Rumple..she said she was going to sort it..she said it and left.._please_ despite everything I do not want her hurt or to do anything stupid..make sure she is okay. I will be here.."

The mirror looks to his Queen. "Your majesty Emma asks if you can make sure Ingrid is okay. She told Emma that she would sort the situation out and Emma has come to the conclusion that she may of gone to see Rumplestilskin herself. Emma will wait here"

The Queen takes in what is said and nods. "Emma do not worry" With that, Regina turns and leaves again to find the missing woman in the hope that it is not too late.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Upon arriving at his castle, Ingrid wasn't the least bit surprised when the doors automatically opened as she approached the top step. Walking inside she takes a deep breath knowing exactly what to do.

"It's been a long time dearie"

Ingrid looks over in Rumple's direction at his position in his chair, hands clasped together with his elbows rested on the arms. "Not long enough I would say.."

The imp chuckles and stares at her. "What can I do for you?"

The older blonde raises an eyebrow. "Like you don't know?"

Rumple leans forward and looks serious. "Actually for once I do not. I may have a tendency to spy on others and see certain things in the future but when it comes to you dearie..I would never...take the chance"

Ingrid frowns confused. "Are you not aware of who Emma is?"

The imp smirks realizing she now knows and they have come together. "You found her finally..it was a pity you let her go all them years ago. What I never understood was why did you abandon her so easily to strangers? Why did you never seek out her father?"

The woman looks at him a moment. "Maybe I didn't need to..maybe he was already there.."

Rumple frowns curious. "Oh?..is that why you refused my lessons?"

Ingrid scoffs. "Come on Rumple we both know the price I had to pay was nothing to do with the magic lessons but my negative response to your..._proposal_"

The imp glares and stands, walking up to her. "You do not know what you are talking about"

"Did you know about Emma? Because if you did..your behaviour now is even more heartless than I first imagined"

Rumple looks confused. "Did I know about Emma? Of course I did dearie, it's not every day that I ask a woman to marry me who already has a child"

Ingrid looks at him to see if he is telling the truth then looks shocked. "You didn't...you really didn't know..you actually wanted...despite there being a child.."

The imp turns away and paces. "I am capable of other emotions aside from anger...and what are you talking about I didn't know? Didn't know what?"

The older blonde looks down a moment then at him. "Never mind...I am here to make a deal. You wanted to hurt me once so now is your chance..agree to let Emma be free and with Regina and I will...take her place"

Rumple looks taken back. "You...would make yourself no longer be visible to your own daughter for her to be happy?"

Ingrid nods looking confident. "Yes I would"

The imp shrugs. "Fine I will make you the deal on one condition of my own. Tell me who Emma's father is?"

"Her father I-"

"Stop!"

Rumple looks over to the entrance seeing Regina and rolls his eyes, throwing his arms down at his side. "Why do I even bother having doors..."

The brunette walks in and pulls Ingrid to one side. "Do not make this deal. I know you are doing it for Emma to be happy and I promise you I would be the one to make sure of it but I know deep down she will not be fully happy without you..especially now that she knows who you are. The whole reason why Emma knows him in the first place and got into this mess was because of me..let me fix this"

The imp sighs. "My my Emma sure is popular...having two people trying to save the day"

Regina looks over with a glare. "The whole reason you did this was because you wanted to destroy my happiness. Let Emma come back, let her at least be with her mother"

Ingrid follows the brunette's look and stares at him. "Rumple..it may not seem like much now but..you _were _kind once..when you helped me with my sisters..you let me go before even paying a price. When would you ever do that now? Be that _man_ again"

The brunette raises an eyebrow feeling a little awkward at their behaviour towards one another. Rumple takes a breath. "That is because I knew you were like me..everyone saw you as a monster when you wasn't and you needed help. I understood that more than others and that is what I.._liked_ about you"

The older blonde nods understanding. "When you came back you had changed..you were colder and was demanding on me paying for it all of a sudden. It was only months since I saw you..and I had Emma to think about which was why I said no. You scared me"

The imp comes to a realization. "When..I came back..you already had Emma.." Rumple looks towards her. "I am going to ask one more time, _who_ is Emma's father?"

Ingrid looks teary and bites her lip. "I think you know who..._you_"

Regina looks between the pair in utter shock and steps back. Rumple turns away again, this time catching sight of himself in the mirror. "I..I don't _want_ to be like this...I.." The imp picks up the nearest thing and throws it in anger smashing the glass to pieces.

The older blonde walks over cautiously and takes his arm. "Rumple I-"

Rumple shakes her hand off and glares, pointing. "You!" Stepping towards her, he forces Ingrid to walk backwards. "You could have told me!"

Ingrid shakes her head worried. "You scared me! You had changed and you were going to take my baby because I refused to marry you!"

Regina stood by the door watching half in shock and half amused, grateful it wasn't her fight.

The imp stops and calms, seemingly changed again, this time into a person only Ingrid could recognise. "Just..go..forget your deals.."

The brunette's eyes widen concerned, stepping into the scene again. "No!"

Rumple holds his hand up before retreating back to his chair quietly. "..I will lift it..no..price.. necessary"

Regina looks to Ingrid shocked as the other woman looks sad and slightly concerned as deep down she still did care for him.

"Rumple I..thank you for doing the right thing. It just proves that it is never too late.."

Gaining no response, the two women leave his castle and the man to wallow in his own self pity.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to her castle, Regina could not help but smile at the thought of seeing Emma. Running up to where she had left her, she enters an empty room and lets out an disappointed breath. "Mirror is she still here but I cannot see her?"

The mirror lightens and his head shakes sadly. "No your majesty..Emma..ran out moments ago"

The brunette's eyes fill up and she takes a shaky breath, heading over to her balcony. Looking out, she rests her head on her hand against the railing allowing a few tears to fall. "I did love you Emma..."

A/N: I have majorly got into this fic myself, I mean two chapters in one day? and I actually felt sorry for Rumple this chapter! The whole Regina being like 'yay its not me fighting for once' made me giggle! if any of you are slightly confused by the whole Rumple/Ingrid past, please let me know and I will explain.  
>P.S. Sorry for the cliff-hanger I promise you guys next chapter and it's not like you will have to wait long :) :) <p>


	14. Chapter 14

_Longest chapter yet! :)_

**Chapter 14**

After spending some time alone in the Queen's castle, Emma headed away from the room and onto the balcony. Surveying the grounds, she sighs impatiently and turns in the direction of the door. Immediately the mirror lights up with a worried expression. "Emma?"

The blonde ignores the mirror and opens the door to leave.

"Emma?!"

Emma looks towards the persistent mirror. "It has been a long time, I need to see my mother" the blonde walks out the door leaving the mirror to shout after her.

"But your majesty will be back any moment... Emma?!"

Ignoring the voice, Emma leaves the castle. Walking in the direction of the dark one's castle, she finds Ingrid sitting by the side of the road, in front of the gate that leads to the castle. The blonde sits herself down beside the woman and looks over concerned. "...mom?"

Ingrid lifts her head from her closed arms around her knees and looks over upon hearing that single word. "Emma?"

Emma shifts closely and wraps an arm around her, squeezing tightly. "Please..don't leave me again.."

The older woman sighs and rests her head against her daughter's. "I just...wanted to make amends..."

The blonde nods. "I know..I knew what you were going to do but I did not want to admit it to myself..it was obvious..you two have a history and he would of accepted your deal.."

Ingrid glances over and strokes Emma's face. "Not now though.."

Emma looks up looking rather lost. "He said no didn't he?"

The older woman shook her head. "More like I saw the man that disappeared many years ago..he said no deal was necessary and that it was over..Regina can see you again"

The blonde's eyes light up at this as a smile crept across her face, before suddenly taken over by confusion. "But why? Why would he just..give up?"

Ingrid looks guilty. "For you..Emma I did not tell you the whole story..Rumple and I got close when we first met then.. he left..I found out I was pregnant then he came back but he was different..in a bad way..Emma _he_ is your father and it is my fault he did not know himself until now..which is why I think he regrets how he treated you and dropped all deals"

Emma looks speechless and stares at her. "I..what...Rumplestilskin?!"

The older blonde nods slowly with regret. "I am sorry but I promise you that is it..no more secrets"

The blonde nods still trying to take it in then looks to her mother. "I.._believe_ you"

Ingrid looks surprised but smiles. "You do?"

Emma nods with a smile of her own. "You promised me you would sort this all out and you did so I believe this promise to be true"

Ingrid leans over pulling her daughter into a hug, kissing her head. "I hope we can start over..but for now, I think there may be someone waiting for you.."

The blonde pulls back smiling, thinking of a certain brunette. "Yes..there is..just like there is someone waiting for you"

The older woman frowns as Emma gestures with her head towards the gate of the castle. "Go..as a very wise woman once told me..._be happy_"

Ingrid chuckles and looks to the gate before standing. Emma stands also, giving her mother's hand a squeeze before walking back home because to Emma, it was home again.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Racing back as fast as she could, Emma pushes every door in a hurry and runs along every corridor to find her Queen. Heading towards the last room they were in she pushes the door open with such force it nearly knocks her flying.

Regina still stood on the balcony rolls her eyes and sighs in frustration. "Do you guards _ever _learn to knock?!"

Emma grins knowing that the brunette must of heard the door open at her entering, signalling that Rumple has broke the curse. "It's a good job I'm not a guard then..."

The Queen's eyes widen at the sound of _that_ voice then she turns quickly seeing the blonde stood in front of the door, getting teary. "..Em..Emma?!"

The brunette does not even give Emma a chance to respond as she runs over, practically crashing into the woman and wrapping her into a tight hug. Emma lets out a happy sob and also wraps her arms around Regina, clinging to her back tightly.

"You're here!"

The blonde chuckles and nods. "I'm here.."

Regina buries her face into Emma's neck beyond caring how venerable it may seem. "But you left..you.."

Emma smiles at her action and strokes the back of the brunette's neck and hair. "Only to find out what was going on and where Ingrid was..I would never leave you, I told you before I love you"

The Queen pulls back teary, cupping the blonde's face with both hands. "Let me look at you"

The blonde looks back at her letting out a snigger feeling slightly embarrassed. "You're staring.."

Regina strokes her face laughing a little at her statement. "That is because I never thought I'd see this face again!"

Emma smiles cheekily. "Just.." The blonde lets out a breath. "..kiss me!"

The brunette smiles and leans closer, kissing her softly. The blonde kisses back and nuzzles their noses together. "You're stuck with me now"

The Queen smiles adoringly. "Good because...I love you and I am sorry for not saying it back and running the first time, I just..found it difficult. My mother..never really showed me that type of affection and neither did the King..which I am partly grateful for. I thought I didn't deserve for someone to feel that way towards me and when you said it.."

Emma smiles at the three words and takes hold of both Regina's hands, something which she had been longing to do. "You do not need to apologise, I get it"

Regina pulls her into a hug again causing Emma to giggle which the brunette smiles even more at, finding her adorable. "I hated not seeing you"

The blonde locks her arms together so she can hold the brunette in place. "I was here..apart from when I left for Arendelle of course. When you came back from your business, I was here too..I hated seeing the look on your face when you thought I was gone..I stayed with you until you fell asleep on my bed"

The Queen lets out a relieved breath feeling more safe at the facts that Emma did not nor was planning to leave her. "Good..I am going to do everything possible to make you happy so you never would _want_ to leave"

The blonde pulls back slightly to look at her but still has her wrapped in her arms. "As long as you're here, I will not want to"

Regina smiles finding herself getting lost in Emma's eyes just like she told her once before. The blonde bites her lip and takes a deep breath. "You know when..you said to me before about kissing me and you would like to do so when I was ready?

The brunette nods looking curious as to where this conversation is going. Emma smiles shyly. "After all that has happened and not being able to be with you..I'm ready.."

The Queen raises an eyebrow confused. "Emma I have already kissed you..."

The blonde shakes her head and continues what she was actually saying. "...for the  
><em>next<em>..part"

Regina's eyes widen realizing. "Oh...that"

Emma nods feeling nervous at the neutral response. "...yes.."

The brunette smirks slightly and backs up, unhooking the blonde's arms from around her before taking her hand. The blonde feels a little embarrassed but allows Regina to lead her out the room and to her personal chambers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taking her daughter's advise, Ingrid makes her way back inside the dark one's castle. Knowing how closed off he had turned, she knew he would still be in the same spot, mulling over everything that had been said and more than likely blaming himself.

Standing in the doorway, the older blonde sighs watching him. "This certainly is a different side of you...don't you normally spin when you think?"

Rumple doesn't move but looks down at an object held in his lap. "..I usually do..when I had many thoughts going through my head, the spin allows me to separate them. Right now I have only one thought.."

Ingrid frowns trying to look over to see what he has. "Which is?"

The imp sighs. "That I _am_ a monster"

The older blonde walks in at this, clasping her hands in front of her. "Why do I get the feeling you are about to do something?"

Rumple glances over at the movement made with a scoff. "Aren't I always? However you do not need to fear me this time..what I am about to do is for the _good_ of everyone else"

Ingrid looks worried and goes over quickly, standing behind his chair not having the actual courage to face him yet. "You can't!..what about Emma?..or...me?"

The imp stands up and turns to face her. "I'm not going to..." Giving a small chuckle at the concern, he holds up the goblet. "I am going to use this...on myself"

The older woman's eyes widen in surprise. "You're going to take away your magic? But..that means you will no longer be the dark one?"

Rumple nods. "Yes I know..I also know that, how I am going to use it means there will no longer _be _a dark one"

Ingrid follows with her eyes as he heads over to the table. "But why are you?..."

The imp looks over from the table. "Like you said yourself..I have a responsibility now...to..Emma..and..to you. What I do want to say to you, is that I am sorry for how I behaved..I did and do still care for you which I am aware was not shown..I lashed out..because that is how I always got my way"

The older woman walks next to him and smiles. "_not_ always..let me help?"

Rumple also attempts a smile and nods, holding the goblet towards her, encouraging her to take hold of it. Moving himself away from the table, the imp retrieves his dagger and holds it out, allowing it to turn black as his magic absorbs out of him and into the inscription of his name on the metal.

Ingrid watches intrigued as Rumple lowers his dagger, staring at it as it now contains all the dark magic. Slowly holding it out to the woman, he gestures to the goblet. "Put the dagger in the goblet"

The older blonde hitches her breath as he wants her to be the one to do it and takes the dagger from his hands, giving one last look at him to be sure, Ingrid submerges the piece of metal into the golden goblet.

As it starts to glow, Ingrid quickly puts it down on the table, scared as she is not sure what it is suppose to do. "Is it..."

Rumple watches her as she stares at the golden cup, then looks down at himself. "Working?...I do believe it is.."

Ingrid continues watching until the goblet stops glowing then turns towards him in shock. "You're...I don't want to..to be offensive and say normal but.."

The former imp looks at her. "..looking less like a beast?"

The older blonde doesn't know how to answer but also cannot help notice the _real_ smile on Rumple's face. 

_A/N: yaay for Emma and Regina! :) Is it just a family that can tame the dark one? _


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

As morning broke, Regina looked across to the blonde asleep in her bed. Smiling to herself, the brunette propped herself up on her elbow and watched with a sigh of content. Emma screws her face up upon hearing the woman and opens one eye squinting in her direction sleepily. "You're staring...again.."

The Queen sniggers. "True and without sounding at all like an obsessed person, I may have been doing so most of the night...because you're amazing..and so was last night"

The blonde grins turning herself to face the brunette while pulling the blanket up more to snuggle. "It was the best night...and with regards to being obsessed? you wonder why people talk about you?" Emma taps Regina's nose with her finger then smiles.

Regina smiles back then clears her throat returning her usual serious look. "About that...I may have given word that tonight..the castle gates will be open as I will be hosting a ball"

The blonde looks shocked. "What? Really?"

The Queen nods taking one of Emma's hands. "You were right..it's time they all knew the truth.."

Emma locks their fingers together watching the brunette's expression, knowing full well she is hiding something. "Okay..."

Regina smiles playfully. "Plus my dear, I get to see you in a ball gown"

The blonde scoffs. "Yeah.._okay_..I guess"

The brunette smirks then leans over kissing her. "We better get organised then"

Emma pouts as Regina pulls back from their kiss. "But..it's too early!" The blonde grabs the blanket again, this time pulling it over her head.

The Queen rolls her eyes with a smile then stands grabbing a corner of the blanket to pull it away completely but pauses hearing a knock on her door. "Yes?"

Emma peers over the blanket at the door herself. The guard on the other side clears his throat. "There is a guest waiting for you downstairs your majesty"

Regina frowns. "I will be right down!" Turning to the blonde, she smiles evilly and yanks the blanket off the bed gaining a yelp.

"Regina! What are you...you need to go to your guest!"

The brunette shakes her head then changes her outfit via magic. "You are coming with"

Emma recognises the look on Regina's face and shuffles over to the end of the bed, meeting her. "Regina..." She lifts one of the brunette's hands and places it above her heart. "I'm _here_. I am not going to disappear as soon as your back is turned..you and I both know it is not going to be possible for you to stay with me all the time..you have your duty as Queen to think about"

The Queen purses her lips together thinking on the subject and nods slowly. The blonde grins at her face. "Besides I thought this was now my home too..unless you have another secret room to worry about, I thought I would be allowed to come and go as I please?"

Regina relaxes at the joke attempt. "You are..and there is another room but it's just a library..even the guards do not know. It's sometimes nice to just sit and not do anything"

Emma smiles then removes herself from the bed to change. "Go on your majesty..a member of your kingdom awaits!"

The brunette chuckles and grabs the blonde by her arms first to give her a kiss. "I will meet you for breakfast"

The blonde nods and watches her leave before flopping back down on the bed happily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Making her way into the main hall, Regina stopped dead in her tracks in pure shock of the person in front of her. "Rumple?..you're.."

Standing in front of her, the man nods. "Yes I am quite aware of how I look..I wanted to speak to you before I make amends with...Emma" Even at this point in time, Rumple was still coming to terms with having a daughter.

The brunette bites her lip trying to regain herself from the shock, still feeling a strange sense towards the man who is actually being civil. "Oh...yes. What do you wish to talk to me about?"

Rumple looks down a moment. "As you can see, I have made a..change in my life. I want to..start over and I am sure you of all people understand that?..I am sorry for the pain I caused you with your mother but if I am being truthful, I _was_ trying to protect you..if she had been here my guess is that by now you _would _be evil and certainly wouldn't be happy as you are now. I am not making excuses for what I did to you however.."

Regina looks at him knowing how much guts it must take for him to say all that and nods. "We were both at fault Rumple. We goaded each other into deals and games that hurt others.."

The man nods. "Yes but fortunately you did it for the right reasons, I did not"

The brunette waves her hand dismissively. "Its..in the past. Now we start again..for our own sakes and for Emma's"

Rumple attempts a smile. "Yes..I have heard that you are going to be holding a ball tonight? Trying something new?"

The Queen smiles. "Something like that..."

The former imp takes a breath. "Well in that case I will leave you too it, I won't be attending..not quite sure the kingdom would cope..besides I have other plans"

Regina raises an eyebrow still wanting to tease the man. "With a certain blonde's mother?"

Rumple chuckles and walks up to her to leave but pauses a moment to tap her shoulder gently. "Some things _never_ change"

The brunette watches him leave, astonished at the small piece of affection then smiles to herself going to find Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the evening drew close, the people of the kingdom had started to arrive for the ball. It may come across as strange for them to attend but many were doing so out of fear if they did not. To them, they could lose their head.

Pacing her chambers, Regina was trying to keep her breathing under control, slowly losing her nerve at whether this was a good idea or not. Emma had been given word by one of the guards about the Queen's behaviour and she immediately left her room to see the brunette.

Pushing the door open, the blonde looked over at Regina who was still pacing and now muttering incoherently to herself. Walking over Emma takes his hands forcing her to stop her pace. "Hey look at me.."

The brunette takes in the blonde in front of her speechless. The blonde smiles a little taking the silence as a sign to talk. "you're not alone in this and you _are_ doing the right thing. They need to know who you really are and that is _not_ evil"

The Queen slowly smiles and lifts one of Emma's hands kissing it. "You look so beautiful.."

The blonde bites her lip looking down at herself in an icy blue corset gown covered in crystals with a V shape cut from the front. Her hair, left loose with two strands pulled together from the sides into a braid at the back. "Thank you..although I get the feeling all eyes are going to be on you now you have ditched the dark colours.."

Regina smirks. "Well without sounding vain dear..good. The only eyes I want on you are mine"

Emma sniggers and looks at the brunette a moment. She certainly did look different in her red laced gown with a high collar, sheer top and no back. Her hair curled and pulled into a messy bun with two strands hanging loose by the sides of her face. Signature red lipstick to match.

Not a trace of evil.

The blonde walks herself back to the door then looks over at Regina before holding her hand out. "It's time.."

The Queen walks over and takes her hand linking their fingers with a smile.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering through the double doors, a sea of silence took over the ballroom and all eyes landed on the two women standing in the doorway. Emma looks over to Regina seeing the fearful look in her eyes and squeezes her hand reassuringly, muttering. "You.._can_ do this.."

The Queen takes a breath and stands with confidence proceeding through into the room as the people part either side of them, creating an aisle, with the occasional whisper of 'isn't that the girl from the market on her arm?'

Making her way up the couple of steps to her chair, Regina turns round facing all the staring people. Glancing at Emma she lets go of her hand and nods that she is okay. The blonde smiles and moves herself away, standing by one of the guests.

Unnoticed due to her focus on the crowd, the brunette feels a small tug on her dress.

"Excuse me?"

The Queen peers down seeing a small boy as a few audible gasps could be heard at the scene in front of them. Regina recognises him straight away as the boy from the market and smiles softly before kneeling herself down beside him to hear what he wants to say. The boy smiles straight away going a little shy and holds out his ball. "..for you.."

The Queen shares a look with Emma as she too knows the boy, as this was when they met. Turning back to the child who is merely four or five, Regina pushes the ball back to him knowing from his look and action that the ball is the most valuable thing in his life. "Thank you little prince..but you keep it safe for me"

The boy gives a small giggle hugging the ball. "I'm not a prince!"

The brunette taps his nose. "Well you are to me" standing up she looks to the still silent crowd curiously. "Whose child is he?"

The guests all look among themselves with no clue. Regina frowns now recalling that no one seemed present with him in the market. Looking down to the boy, she smiles to hide her confusion. "Dear boy where are your parents?"

The boy looks down to his feet, making circles on the carpet with one foot nervously. The brunette goes to his level once again so he can whisper. Clasping his small hand over her ear he does so. "At pub"

Regina's eyes widen at the answer and keeps her voice low. "They left you on your own?"

The boy nods but smiles. "S'okay..want.. see you"

The brunette sighs knowing that she will have to sort it but not right this second as she is suppose to be giving a speech. Taking his hand, Regina gestures over to Emma. "See that woman there, stay with her for me until I am done?"

The boy bites his lip then holds his ball under one arm, making his way over to Emma who immediately takes his hand with a smile.

The Queen stands tall once again to start her speech. "Thank you all for coming. I see that many of you have come with the notion that I will take your head if you did not attend but that is not the case. I think it's time you all knew the truth..."  
><em><br>A/N: why is Regina so nervous about her speech? ;) also had to include the boy! I was only going to do one more chapter but I may as to do more as this chapter was longer than intended and the ball hasn't even finished!_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**  
><em><br>The Queen stands tall once again to start her speech. "Thank you all for coming. I see that many of you have come with the notion that I will take your head if you did not attend but that is not the case. I think it's time you all knew the truth..."_

As the guests all looked at each other curiously as to what the truth may be, Regina clears her throat to continue. " you were all tricked..but not by my own doing but my mothers..I never wanted to be Queen and I _never _have and _never_ will kill anyone..it was all a ruse for control and power. I did speak up but it was not enough which was why I _sent_ my mother away, I did not kill her. Now I understand that this may be a lot to take it but..I _am_ telling the truth and I hope you can believe me when I say it. Another reason why I have called you all here is that due to recent events, I have now realized it is a matter or now or never and I will be _stepping down_ as Queen of the Kingdom.."

As chatter erupts through the ballroom, Emma just stands still shocked. Regina locks eyes with her, worried, then steps down to join her. Heading in the blonde's direction, a few guests appears in front of the brunette curiously. "We wanted to know your majesty, the King?"

The Queen stops with a sigh and looks to the guest answering. "Died of old age..it happens"

Emma watches then feels the boy tug on her hand. Bending to his level she hears him whisper. "Miss..hungry.."

The blonde gives a smile. "Come on then.." Taking the boy, Emma knew that he may be hungry but would not like the fancy foods presented at the ball and takes him to the kitchen personally.

Managing to remove herself from the guests, Regina looks over in the direction of the blonde to find her gone. Taking a breath, she looks down wondering if her decision has made her lose Emma. Walking back to the double doors that are now open, the Queen approaches one of her guards. "Can you help me find Emma please?"

The guard nods slowly, staring slightly at the fact she asked nicely before walking away.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Emma lifts the boy up onto the surface once he had finished his sandwich then passes him a spoon with a smile. The boy grins accepting it and waits while Emma reaches into the cold room for a tub of ice cream.

Placing the tub in front of him, the blonde also grabs a spoon and pushes herself up on the side, sitting next to him. "What's your name kid?"

The boy shoves his spoon into the tub using both hands as its hard to get out, sticking his tongue out in concentration. "..Henry.."

Emma chuckles watching him and goes for some ice cream herself. "Nice name...I'm Emma.."

Henry eats the mouthful quickly then grins. "That..pretty.."

The blonde smiles ruffling his hair with her other hand. "Thank you Henry"

The boy finishes what he can of the tub then puts his spoon down, swinging his legs slowly indicating that something is wrong. Emma frowns and moves the ice cream to shift closer. "What's wrong?"

Henry looks over sadly with a tiny pout. "Don't wana go.."

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "Go? Go where?"

The boy bites his lip. "Home...not nice. Want to stay..nice people"

Emma puts an arm round him, stroking his shoulder in comfort as she hears footsteps coming down the stairs.

Regina stops at the bottom and looks over at the pair. "I wondered where you two got to.."

The blonde glances over and gives a brief smile, rubbing the boys shoulder again. "Henry was hungry wasn't you?"

Henry nods and looks shy towards the Queen. Leaning closer to Emma, he whispers in her ear. "She pretty.."

Emma laughs and nods agreeing while following his gaze. "Yes she is.."

The brunette looks confused but smiles when the boy grins at her.

The blonde gets off the surface then helps Henry down, walking over to the woman. "Shouldn't you be at the ball while you still can?"

Regina bites her lip. "Yes..about that I know I should of said something but I had a conversation with Ingrid yesterday, on the way back from Rumple's castle and being aware of my plan she said that we were always welcome in Arendelle and I thought..it would be a fresh start.."

Emma looks disappointed. "I get that, I do but..you should of said something to me before the kingdom..it's all very well making this plan but..what if I don't want to go? I have just found my parents and seeing my mother everyday is a...big deal"

The brunette looks sad. "I know I'm sorry..it's just she mentioned it..she was excited to have you back in her life and no matter what was to happen, I don't want to be Queen anymore..they know the truth..my mother is gone..I can be.._Regina_ again"

The blonde sighs. "You have always been Regina to me..I just.."

The brunette bows her head. "You don't want to go do you?"

Emma rubs her head. "It's not that I don't..Regina trust me when is say where ever you go..I go. I just wish I knew you felt this way.."

Regina looks at her. "I promise I will always speak to you first from now on.."

The blonde gives a smile then looks down to the now empty spot next to her. "Henry?"

The Queen scans the kitchen and takes her hand. "He's not here..let's go find him"

Ascending the stairs, the two women go in search of the boy. Peering through the double doors to the ball, Regina halts and laughs while tugging Emma's hand for her to look.

Henry.

Dancing with a woman and despite his height trying his hardest to lead. The blonde looks over at the boy and laughs too. "Oh that poor woman..."

The brunette holds her stomach to calm and looks towards Emma in awe. "You're good with him you know?"

The blonde smiles a little embarrassed and pulls her back inside to join everyone else.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing outside the castle, Rumple takes a breath with the full intention of talking to Emma.

"Just be yourself"

The former imp looks to the woman standing with him. "I know...it's just different this time..will you wait?"

Ingrid nods. "I will get Emma and wait in the corridor"

As the pair enter the castle, Ingrid continues on to the ballroom to find Emma. The blonde looks over in concern when the woman touches her arm. "Hi..is everything okay?"

Ingrid smiles and nods. "Everything is fine but your father would like a word with you"

Emma looks a little surprised as she has yet to face Rumple since everything came out and was also aware of his visit to Regina earlier that day. The blonde looks to the brunette who now has Henry once again at her side. The Queen mouths 'go' from her place then allows Henry to lead her off to the other side of the room.

Emma follows Ingrid out the ballroom and proceeds to the opposite room where Rumple is waiting.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Waiting outside the room, in the corridor, Ingrid looks towards the ballroom door curiously as in her time, she purposely stayed hidden due to her powers. Once they were known and her daughter was gone, the older blonde still did not join any occasion feeling too unhappy and withdrawn.

"Debating whether to join the happy occasion?"

Ingrid looks towards the dark haired woman who has entered the castle. "No..I'm waiting for someone"

The woman approaches eyebrow raised then nods accepting the answer she is given. "Very well..do excuse me won't you dear, I need to see my _daughter_..."

Ingrid frowns and watches as the woman disappears into the hall with her head held high. 

_A/N: So that was why Regina was nervous on her speech! What is going to happen now?_

_P.S. Looks like the fic is going to be longer as I have now included two new characters...that was not in my original plan oops!_


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Moving through the crowds of people, the older brunette had her eyes fixed towards her daughter who was currently in a debate with little Henry over the matter that he wanted her to dance and she did not. Through both nerves of not dancing in a long time and embarrassment.

A few of the guests glanced towards the new arrival intrigued at the similarity between her and the soon to be ex Queen.

"Old habits die hard I see...couldn't handle the control through your utter weakness dear?"

Regina's eyes widen through fear, immediately recognising the voice and turns to face the woman. "..mother..what...how.."

Cora gives a cold smile. "Did I get here? Simple..I did what you should of done a long time ago. Took over a kingdom and bled it dry..managed to conjure up enough magic to return..and now that I am back in the land I belong, I have all my magic restored"

The brunette looks scared then notices Henry backing up behind her to hide. "Now..is not the time..."

The older woman looks around as the people start to look in their direction. "Why not dear?..please do tell, what is the happy occasion here?"

Regina also looks to the crowd as they start to have panicked looks on their faces. "..nothing its..just a ball.."

Cora moves forward grabbing her daughter's chin tightly. "What have I told you before Regina? About lying and disobeying me?!"

A few frightened gasps are heard by the woman's actions and a guard slips out the door to get the pair in the opposite room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing quietly in the room, Emma glances over at Rumple slightly amazed by his new appearance. "I..erm..Ingrid..told me about you..about what happened before..I.."

The former imp looks over at her. "Yes..she did mention..listen Emma..I should never of..got you involved..in the way I did..I tricked you and it was wrong of me"

The blonde nods. "Yeah..I know..I suppose that is.._was_..a trait that comes with being the dark one."

Rumple takes a deep breath and smiles slightly while looking down embarrassed as he is not used to these types of conversations or the honesty. "I..always..wanted a daughter..but I was too much of a coward to find anyone to accept me. Then I met a man who said he could help..next thing I was the new dark one and my whole world changed. At first I thought people might respect me for making a change and taking control but eventually I learned it wasn't respect..it was fear. Then your mother showed up with her sisters to make a deal because of her magic and for the first time ever, I noticed a different view..she never showed any fear but curiosity"

Emma watches him intrigued at the tale he is telling.

The man chuckles to himself. "She actually took an interest in _me_"

The blonde gives a small smile, secretly thanking her mother otherwise she wouldn't be here. "And that brought out the _better_ version of yourself.."

Rumple sighs. "For a while at least then she left... and when I saw her next I was..horrible again"

Emma looks confused. "But why? What changed between the first time and the second?"

"something..someone..decided to take control and..needed my help"

The blonde tenses up feeling defensive. "More than my mother who clearly loved you?"

The former imp nods. "It's complicated.."

Emma rolls her eyes. "When isn't it?..I don't get..-"

The pair look towards the door opening, revealing a guard. "It's her majesty..there is someone.."

Emma sees the spark of fear in the guard's eyes and concern in his voice and quickly runs out back to the ballroom. Rumple follows behind and warns Ingrid to stay put outside.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As the blonde moves through the guests she comes to a stop as Regina holds her hand out, not wanting her to come any closer. Cora watches her action before letting go of the brunette's chin and turning towards Emma. "Who do we have here?"

The Queen moves quickly, taking Henry with her and stands herself in front of Emma, shielding her. "No one of importance to you"

Cora raises an eyebrow at the confidence her daughter has suddenly possessed. "One day soon my dear you _will_ learn..I guarantee it"

Rumple comes up behind Emma, placing a hand on her shoulder, gaining yet another discussion in the crowd. The older brunette looks shocked at the _man_ before her. "Rumple what have you done to yourself?"

The former imp glares. "Like your daughter said it is not of any importance to you..or your business"

Emma watches briefly then glances down at Henry who is stood behind Regina and in front of her. Touching his arm to gain attention, she gestures with her head towards the door and mouths _'go outside'_.  
>Henry looks worried and shakes his head gripping the brunette's leg. The blonde bites her lip then remembers mouthing again. <em>'My mother is there okay?'<em>

The boy slowly releases from the Queen causing her to glance down as he ducks past Rumple and through the crowd quickly. Emma and Regina share a relieved look as he is now out of harm's way.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flying through the door, Henry practically falls into Ingrid's legs causing the woman to grab his shoulders steadying him. Looking up he bites his lip seeing a resemblance. "Emma... mom?"

The older blonde frowns with a nod and crouches down to him. "Yes I am and who are you?"

The boy points to himself with a smile. "Henry"

Ingrid smiles and holds her hand out to shake which he accepts happily. "Nice to meet you Henry, I'm Ingrid"

Henry looks towards the door fearful. "Emma...Emma said go here..scary woman there..hurt pretty Queen"

Ingrid looks worried and stands holding onto his shoulders. "Henry will you go upstairs to one of the rooms and lock the door? I will come and get you shortly okay?"

The boy thinks for a moment then nods. "Come soon.."

The older blonde nods and watches him run off. Turning to the door, she takes a breath as she is having to face a crowd then walks in and over to her family.

Cora had been sending taunts in Rumple's direction and chuckles. "Why would you want to give up on power? Or did you end up too much of a coward even being the dark one?" Seeing Ingrid approach, she scoffs. "I might of known she would have something to do with it...oh dear Rumple, do you not remember what I said would happen to her if you didn't listen to me?"

All three women look to the former imp, Regina with a raised eyebrow and Emma glaring. Ingrid just stares taking a breath. "Rumple what is she talking about?"

_A/N: oooooo what is going on here?! Poor Regina! And I am totally in love with little Henry! :)  
><em>

_Am I doing right continuing?_


	18. Chapter 18

_For those who said there is a lot going on its all kind of linked! ;)_

**Chapter 18**

Despite no longer possessing dark magic, Rumple looks towards Cora seething at her meddling. Ingrid doesn't move an inch waiting for her answer and Emma, turns completely to her father questioning him while taking hold of her mother's arm, uniting. "Well? What is she talking about?"

Witnessing the awkward tension, not to mention the shocking revelation of her mother's return, the Queen looks to one of her guards giving him a nod of permission to disperse of the guests and send them home.

Rumple looks towards Emma and Ingrid inhaling deeply while talking to Cora. "Can I at least talk to my family in private?"

Cora looks surprised for a moment then confusion takes over at his question. "Family? Please Rumple you offend me..you expect me to believe you would ever settle down? Besides how can I be certain that while my back is turned you all will not disappear?"

The former imp looks in her direction. "Yes family and I very much doubt that at this moment in time I could persuade my _daughter_ to leave with me when she has a family of her own to attend to..or at least a loved one..who just so happens to be _your_ daughter"

The older brunette looks angrily between Emma and Regina then pulls viciously at her daughter's arm. "We need to talk _now!_"

Emma looks towards the pair concerned for Regina's safety. The brunette simply nods and follows her mother away from the impending ruin of a family. Turning back to her parents, the blonde ensures her mother by keeping hold of her arm. Ingrid looks hurt and continues to stare at the man before her. "I am _still_ waiting Rumple.."

Rumple looks guilty towards both mother and daughter. "Cora came back a short time after Regina had banished her...she wanted payback..so she asked for me to retrieve the goblet you owned..which was why I was so willing to drop the deal when you gave it to me..she was going to use it on Regina..but then Regina got hold of it and Cora and I basically went to war..I vowed to get it back unaware to her that I had a way to send her back to the land she was banished to. Up until recent I heard she had once again returned so I needed to make sure I had the goblet..which was why I asked Emma..so if Cora came to me wanting revenge..I would hand it over for her to use.."

Emma looks wide eyed. "But you never said you was going to use it _on_ Regina..you played me..again!"

"Only at first then when your mother explained about you..I couldn't! So I used it on myself before she could get hold of it. It has a time period and you can only use it once in so many years..she wouldn't be able to use it on Regina!"

Emma rubs her temple then nods accepting it. Ingrid having listened closely frowns. "Why was you so willing to take the goblet from me and hand it over to her?"

Rumple reaches out taking her hand which is a rare gesture for him to make. "What she said about you..if I didn't hand it over she would of hurt you..I couldn't _take_ that risk..and I couldn't let my feelings cloud my judgment. You had made me feel like a man again and so when I saw you again I..had to pretend..I never wanted to upset you"

The blonde watches between her parents understanding that her father did it for the right reason and could see her mother softening towards him. Looking around the room suddenly she frowns. "..Ingrid where is Henry?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering another room, Regina waits for her mother to talk. Cora paces up and down clearly agitated. "So the imp had a daughter..and you..Regina you disappoint me..but then again what is new?"

Although the brunette tries to remain strong and unaffected by her mother's words, she looks down. "Mother...I love her.."

The older brunette stops pacing and looks to her. "And what have I told you about love?..its weakness dear girl! Do you really think with her by your side you can rule the kingdom in the manner it has earned?"

The Queen swallows hard and shakes her head, not returning her gaze. "No mother..which is why I plan to..no longer run the kingdom.."

Cora looks on in fury and pushes her hand out knocking Regina to the ground so she can tower above her. "Would you like to repeat what you just said child?"

The brunette looks towards her own hand briefly but doesn't have the will power to hurt her mother especially when she has never hurt anyone before. "Mother..please.."

The older brunette tuts. "Don't beg Regina its _pathetic!_"

The Queen manages to get herself up and looks to Cora defeated, knowing there is no other way. "What do _you_ want me to do?..."

Cora smirks in triumph and takes a relieved breath. "Get rid of the girl and rule the kingdom properly..otherwise that blonde's fate will be left in your hands..like _mother _like _daughter_"

Regina look afraid and sad at the request given to her and flees the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Henry?"

Emma softly knocks on the locked door after searching the rooms from the information given by her mother that she told Henry to hide. "Henry? It's Emma.."

Waiting for a reply, the blonde hears a chair being scraped across the floor followed by a lock clicking. Pushing the door carefully, Emma spots Henry standing on a chair to reach the lock and handle. Upon seeing that it is in fact the blonde, the boy holds his arms out for a hug. Emma smiles and takes hold of him properly, lifting him off the chair. "Hey kiddo..you okay in here?"

Henry nods. "I done as told.. You and..pretty Queen..okay?"

The blonde ruffles his hair in praise. "I am..but I am going to need to see Regina..when I saw her last she was okay though"

Henry grins then drops his smile looking sad as he peers over Emma's shoulder. "Look!"

The blonde turns with him in her arms as they witness Regina run past and down the corridor in tears. Emma looks completely worried and heads out following as the Queen enters her chambers. Pushing the door open, the blonde hurries over. "Regina?"

The brunette jumps slightly having not heard their presence and wipes her face quickly before looking over. "Emma..I..my mother she won't take no for an answer..either way I am going to lose you"

Emma frowns confused and tries to hide the pain in her own voice. "What do you mean?"

Regina looks at her teary. "I either let you go and rule the kingdom or she will personally take you away and that Emma..I _cannot_ do"

Henry watches between the pair then attempts to pat the Queen's shoulder not fully understanding. "You..fix it..you're Queen!"

The brunette looks sadly at him and strokes the side of his face. "Henry..dear it's not enough.."

The blonde thinks for a moment then looks to her. "Or maybe it _is _enough?"

Regina raises an eyebrow in the hope to willingly accept any ideas. "How?"

Emma bites her lip. "You..have three people who have magic..and okay maybe Rumple and I need some lessons on how to use light magic..but you now also have an entire kingdom on _your_ side. For now we just go along with what your mother has said..but you just make sure you rule _your_ kingdom"

The Queen smiles at the plan thinking how it may just work with the right strategy. "Your right..let's do it"

The blonde smiles back while Henry claps with a little yay. 

_A/N: Well done Henry! Cora better watch out...haha_

_P.S. Throwing it out there is anyone interested in a flashback of the whole Rumple/Ingrid scenario? From meeting then the deal?_


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

After quickly discussing their plan, Regina looked to Henry with concern, taking hold of his hand. "We need to get your parents.."

The little boy pouts a little teary. "But I like here"

Emma rubs his back sadly. "I will take him as I need to leave anyway"

The Queen looks at the blonde and nods before shifting closer, placing a small kiss on her lips. "Soon?"

The blonde nods swallowing a lump at the thought of having to leave Regina a second time. "Yes..soon"

"Isn't this sweet?"

The two women looks towards the door seeing Cora, Emma feels Henry bury into her scared.

The brunette looks torn and takes a breath. "Mother you have won..leave them be..Emma is just leaving"

Cora smirks. "Good..otherwise there will be consequences.." The older brunette then glares at Emma. "_Leave!_"

Emma looks towards Regina now teary, holding onto Henry tightly. The Queen looks over trying to keep it together. "You heard my mother..._go!_"

The blonde heads out the door quickly and secretly prays that Regina will be okay and that their plan will work.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once she had left the castle along with her parents, Emma insisted on going into the village to find Henry's parents despite the little boy's protests. Entering the only pub the village has, she looks around and asks Henry if he can see his parents.

"Henry!"

Emma looks towards the bar and sees a man with a huge smile standing behind it. Walking over, the blonde glances down to see if Henry knows the man. Henry does and waves. "Gussy!"

The man chuckles at the boys reaction then grows concerned at the woman holding him as he knows of the boy's parents and she clearly wasn't his mother. "Henry why are you not with your parents?"

Henry shrugs not knowing. Emma frowns and looks to Gus. "Do you know where I can find them?"

Gus realizes what happens and looks sad toward Henry. "They left here a while ago ma'am.."

The blonde lets out a 'oh' . "Do you know where they live? It is clearly already past this little guy's bedtime"

Henry shakes his head profusely and pouts. Gus watches then sighs. "I don't think...you understood ma'am..they have gone..they had bags..said they were leaving town. I assumed Henry was with them"

Emma looks shocked. "But..but he's their son?"

The man nods and leans forward to be quiet. "You ask me..he's better off..nothing but drunks who looked after number one. The amount of times I saw Henry hungry or playing alone when he shouldn't be..or used as the cute child to gain money"

The blonde looks angry at this, hugging Henry protectively. "I get it now..he was at the castle ball alone..said his parents left him alone to come here.."

Gus shakes his head in disgrace. "Sounds like they had no intention of taking him with them.."

Emma looks towards Henry who rests his head against her shoulder tired. "Well he has someone now..I promise that"

The boy smiles up at her sleepily. Gus nods watching. "I have no doubt on that..I can see for myself..just keep me updated if you can"

The blonde kisses Henry's head. "I will..come on kiddo..let's go _home_.."

Henry nods against her understanding and gives Gus a mini wave as Emma walks out with him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Once Emma and Henry left the castle, Cora took over and headed straight to the vault where her prized collection was kept. "You see all these boxes Regina?...they hold power and the more you collect, the more you gain. Unfortunately for you, I am not Rumplestilskin...which means I don't have to hold up the end of my.._deal_ shall we say?"

Regina looks horrified and steps forward. "Mother think about it..if you kill Emma..she is just a pawn..not the real deal"

The older brunette chuckles and looks towards her daughter. "Maybe you _are _learning..because you are right. My intention wasn't to kill Emma however you child have just given me my perfect target. Out of everyone..I still want dear old Rumple to pay..so if I _kill_ his beloved..it will destroy him..and well being Emma's mother is just an added bonus. Especially when she finds out _you _were the one behind it all"

The brunette watches her mother fearful, scared to ask her question. "What...what do you mean..me?"

Cora raises an eyebrow evilly. "It's time to prove to me you are a true _Evil _Queen. Decide..Ingrid or Emma?"

The Queen inhales sharply at the ultimatum and steps back. "You..you can't.."

The older brunette glares. "_Decide_ Regina..or if not well I will just have to take both their hearts and _crush _them"

Regina just stares at her mother speechless.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to Rumple's castle as this is now going to be their home according to him, Emma walks through to the main hall. Ingrid looks over from the fire place confused. "Emma? You still have Henry?"

The blonde nods glancing to the now sleeping boy. "His parents..left him..apparently they were more interested in their drink than their son..and I can't leave him..not when he has no one"

The older blonde smiles proudly at her daughter and touches the side of her face. "This boy is lucky to have you"

Emma smiles slightly. "I think I'm going to go to bed..taking him up anyway and I want to make sure I am rested to start phase one of the plan"

Ingrid nods then looks intrigued as she has not been told. "Which is?"

The blonde looks to her. "To go to the one place Regina and I know best"

The older blonde bites her lip watching her daughter ascend the stairs, hoping that she is making the right decision.

Laying Henry down on the bed, Emma watches him a moment before climbing on beside him, needing to be close as he is the only priority she has got right now and knowing Regina, she would want Emma to protect him and love him as much as she loves her.  
><em><br>A/N: two chapters one day?! Sorry its shorter, just how it worked! So Henry is staying put but Regina has to decide...oh no_

_Also funny how this was originally going to be a five chapter fic! Then fifteen and now? pfft I have no clue but you guys are so awesome with your reviews! :)_


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Heading out the entrance of the castle after a trip to her mother's vault, Regina hastily got into her carriage to make her way into the village or more importantly, the market. She had tried her hardest to avoid Cora that morning as she still had to make her choice between Emma and Ingrid which was just impossible. Cora however, 'kindly' gave Regina until sundown to decide.

Coming to a halt just outside the market, the Queen stepped down openly, knowing that from what Emma had told her, the people of the kingdom would help if they can. Hearing a muffled conversation start between traders, with a few added bows, the brunette proceeded through until she had reached the fountain.

Spotting the hooded figure immediately, Regina walks up and taps their shoulder. Turning round, Emma glances up with a smile seeing the brunette. "You made it"

The Queen smiles back. "Of course I did...I am getting you back"

The blonde sighs in relief. "I have to admit I..did have a doubt...I mean I am back in the village where I belong and you're Queen where you belong..I thought you might have a change of heart and let it be"

Regina shakes her head with a frown. "Never. We _are_ doing this"

Emma nods. "Good"

The brunette reaches in her pocket and pulls out a locket. "This is for you..it's not going to make you invincible but it will protect you to a certain extent..I had to be careful with the amount of magic I used otherwise mother would know. Make sure you always wear it"

The blonde takes it from her hand. "I would say yes I will but.."

Regina raises an eyebrow. "But?"

Emma bites her lip. "I still have Henry with me. I know I should of spoke to you about it but..his parents left him..left the village and that was why he was at the ball...so he will wear it"

The brunette lets out a small smile. "I was actually hoping you would say that..I have two just in case" Regina pulls out another locket and passes it over. "Give him a hug for me"

The blonde smiles in awe. "I will..so does that mean you'll...have us both?"

Regina chuckles and reaches over discreetly brushing her fingers against Emma's. "You know I would.."

Emma smile now turns shy. "I guess I do..but when you come back to me _permanently_..I may need reassuring"

The brunette smirks then straightens her posture. "Right well now.."

The blonde sniggers knowing she has got to Regina. "..yeah the plan.."

Regina clears her throat. "We can start now dear, I did not want to get my messengers here otherwise mother would suspect and have extra time to  
><em>think<em>. Let everyone know to be at the castle tonight. Then I shall inform mother before it begins and surprise her with the information of being the new 'Queen'"

Emma nods. "So long as it works long enough to distract her"

The Queen sighs. "It will..she loves power but she also loves the attention"

The blonde looks around a moment for any staring them looks back at Regina. "Then we will be..doing out bit at Rumple's castle"

Regina looks back concerned. "Yes..just be careful please"

Emma nods again. "We will..see you soon" With one quick smile, the blonde walks off into the market to spread the word.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Returning to the castle, Regina had expected her mother to be waiting for her considering the time spent in the village. Cora watches with a scolding expression as her daughter arrives. "Where have you been?"

The Queen looked to her mother. "I went to the village mother..I had..-"

The older brunette glares. "The village?! Regina you need to show you have control not..mingle with them!"

Regina sighs then stands tall looking very regal. "If you would have let me _finish_ mother..I think you would be pleased to know that they are very aware..with the warning I gave them" reaching inside her cloak, the Queen pulls out a heart with a smirk. "See?"

Cora looks shocked then grins. "My dear child there is hope for you yet"

The brunette nods gracefully. "I will just add it to the collection" walking away, Regina drops her evil look for one of relief and restores the heart back into its box and into the slot it currently resided in before she left this morning.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After informing the people of the village, Emma was eager to return to Rumple's castle slipping her locket on, on the way. Once inside, the blonde raced up the stairs to find Henry who was playing in his room with some toy soldiers Rumple had given him. Pushing the door open the blonde smiles automatically as the boy looks over with his usual cheeky grin. "Hey kiddo"

"Emma! Come play!"

Emma approaches the bed and climbs on, laying on her front, facing the foot of the bed alongside Henry as he marches his soldiers along the ottoman. "Henry I saw Regina just now and she has two gifts for you"

The boy looks over excited as the blonde loops a chain round his neck.

"This is to protect you..protect us" Emma holds up her matching one gaining a small smile from Henry although clearly disappointed. The blonde notices and smiles to herself grabbing him quick into a huge bear hug. "And she wanted you to have this!"

Henry grins then starts giggling at how much he is being squeezed prompting Emma to tickle him and make him laugh more. "Nooooo stop! Emmma!"

The blonde chuckles and stops allowing the boy to catch his breath before pulling him close again, wrapping her arms around him. "You know you're gona be okay now right Henry?"

Henry glances up, clinging. "With you?"

The blonde nods. "Yes with me"

The little boy bites his lip. "..and pretty..Queen?"

The blonde smiles. "And Regina..soon"

Henry grins. "Soon Gina.."

Emma kisses his head. "Yes..soon Gina Henry..now come on give me a soldier!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cora walks down to the vault to find her daughter as she has been a while and finds the brunette sat with her personal spell book. "Regina dear..what are you doing with my book?"

The brunette looks up with a smile. "Seeing what else I could do to this kingdom..what spells I can use like you did..so I can be _like_ you" inside Regina's stomach turned but she knew for the sake of her family she had to keep up the charade.

The older brunette nods a little proud. "Well now that you have proved yourself..I think it is time to make a decision? Who shall it be?"

The Queen takes a breath. "_Ingrid_.."

Cora raises an eyebrow with a smirk. "Good choice my dear..then we can torment Rumple and Emma once she is _dead_"

Regina stands placing the book aside. "Yes..we can but one thing mother?"

The older brunette looks intrigued at Regina. "Yes?"

The Queen gives a cold stare. "Let me be the one to _crush _her heart.."

Cora smiles, nodding before approaching and actually _hugging_ her daughter much to Regina's disgrace.

_  
>AN: this is too much! Even for me and I am writing it! Haha  
>Enjoying?<em>


	21. Chapter 21

_A guest asked in a review why has Regina not chosen her mother's heart instead of following her madness? I personally thought this route would be more interesting and I was following the whole she still wants her mother's approval in a strange way because she had never received Cora's love. Which is why she banished her through the looking glass. :)_

**Chapter 21**

As everyone once again started to arrive for the dreaded ball, they were struck with fear as to what was going to happen, all they did know right now was that they believed their Queen after witnessing her mother's actions and wanted to unite together.

Rushing into her daughter's chambers, Cora smiled at her and watched her carefully for a reaction to what she is going to say. "Regina dear..you can stop pretending now"

The brunette looked to her mother warily, masking her panic. "Pretend mother? What are you talking about?"

The older brunette raises an eyebrow. "Why the ball of course? You think you could hide that from me?"

The Queen stands from her dresser thinking then smiles. "Mother it was meant to be a surprise..I am simply retracting my speech from yesterday...about being Queen. The kingdom as far as they are aware still presume that I have stepped down"

Cora nods. "Yes..quite right. It is a good job that I had found out dear otherwise I couldn't of invited Rumple and his _family_"

Regina looks surprised, thinking at least now they will not have to sneak in. "You did?"

The older brunette pats her shoulder. "Yes I did..you requested the removal of Ingrid's heart and with everyone here I thought it would be the best time to do it...show them their real Queen"

The Queen silently gulps and nods. "Yes very well..I will just make my presence known.."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rushing downstairs, Regina heads to the side room, checking for any people present in the corridor before she does. Upon entering, she smiles seeing Emma standing with her family. "Did you manage to sort it?"

The blonde nods. "Yes we did"

The brunette looks to the other pair then in shock seeing Rumple back to his dark one form. "What have you done?!"

The imp looks back. "What I had to, to protect my family."

The blonde holds out the goblet. "We had to reverse the effects.."

Regina takes it then sees Ingrid step forward, placing a hand over it and turning the goblet silver. "What is that for?"

Ingrid nods towards it. "So no one will recognise it..and its light magic so Cora wont either"

The Queen nods also. "Okay..good but there is one thing. She..changed what she said about letting Emma go so long as I'm Queen..."

Emma looks over at Regina hearing and looks worried. "What..what does that mean for the plan?"

Regina sighs. "She said I had to decide whose heart to take..yours or..your mother's. I agreed having pretended I took one from the villagers when it was in fact one from her vault"

The blonde bites her lip. "Can you not do that again?"

The brunette shakes her head looking guilty. "She wants me to..do it tonight in front of everyone"

Emma looks down. "But...you.."

Regina looks teary. "I don't want to..but..I chose your mother so that I could persuade mine to not let me crush it..to say that we could control instead.."

Rumple glares moving up to the Queen. "Never going to happen!"

Ingrid grabs his arm and pulls him back. "This could work to our advantage.."

The brunette looks confused. "How? I.."

Emma shakes her head. "No we are not doing this!"

The older blonde reaches for her daughter's hand. "Emma..all of you listen.."

Regina glances over at Emma listening to Ingrid's idea and hugs the blonde as soon as they are finished talking. Emma hugs back tightly then kisses the brunette's cheek. "You can do this I trust you"

The Queen smiles then moves away and out the door with the goblet.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Standing in front of the crowd, Regina looks to her left at her mother smiling away at her. Taking a breath, she looks to the crowd again seeing Emma and Ingrid weave through. "The reason I have called you all here yet again is to officially inform you of my retraction of no longer being Queen of the kingdom..I..didn't think it through until...Cora, my mother here, helped me to see who I _really am_"

Through the speech, the people grew nervous noticing how cold Regina was starting to sound the further she got into it. The Queen smirks. "So..my people, _here_ she is" holding out her hand, Regina used her magic to pull Ingrid to the front.

Emma looks over in horror and races forward. "No! Regina please..this is _not_ you!"

The brunette glares at the blonde then nods to her guards to take her away.

Cora's eyes light up with happiness at seeing Emma being dragged away and moves to stand with her daughter, peering down at Ingrid who has been forced to her knees. "Oh I have been _waiting _for this day my whole life"

Ingrid looks up at the pair in fright and takes a deep breath. "Looks like you've won.."

Cora smirks evilly and nods to Regina, giving her permission to do it now.

The Queen inhales deeply and shoves her hand into Ingrid's chest, pulling out her heart then holding it up as the guests all look petrified. Regina smiles at her mother. "I guess I am more _evil_ than I thought"

Cora raises an eyebrow excitedly. "Now.._crush_ it"

The Queen purses her lips together. "No.."

The older brunette frowns at her daughter as Ingrid looks up from the floor. "No?..what..what are you going to do to me?"

Regina gestures for her to stand in which she does then grabs her by the chin. "Simple..I now control you..which means I can destroy Rumplestilskin and your precious _Emma_ and it will be all of your own doing"

Ingrid's eyes widen. "No please! I'd rather die than hurt them!"

The Queen gives a 'hmm' then smiles again. "Well I am sorry _dear_ but it's not down to you now is it?" The brunette then looks to her mother. "I think it's time we celebrate.."

Cora nods in agreement. "That's my girl.."

Regina looks to Ingrid and covers both her hands around the older blonde's heart. "Go get my mother a drink..now!"

Ingrid feels the pull from her heart and heads over to the table still with a scared look as everyone watches. Returning she passes the silver goblet to Cora as the brunette takes her own.

The Queen smirks at Cora and holds her drink out to clink. "Now whose next?"

The older brunette chuckles and has her drink before starting to cough. "What..._what_ is this?!"

Regina watches her mother and quickly passes Ingrid her heart back nodding to the guard to open the doors, allowing Rumple access. "I think mother it's what you call..._payback?_"

Cora glares angrily and throws her hand out with the intention of pushing her daughter across the room but nothing happens, looking down at her hands in shock, the older brunette panic's. "What did you do?! Regina answer me!"

The Queen takes a breath. "Not just me mother it was all a ruse.." Regina looks over seeing Emma walk back in and up to her with a smile, taking her hand. "..but..there was light magic involved..it's the only magic that can completely destroy the darkness..with the right plan. I may not have the courage in me to kill you but I do have the courage to take what is most important to you...power, just like you took away the most important thing to me"

Emma watches her with a heartfelt smile and kisses her cheek while the guards take hold of Cora and remove her to lock her away until further notice with the supervision of Rumple.

Regina takes a deep breath feeling herself start to shake from relief then turns to everyone in the room. "I apologise for my actions and what you just had to witness..if you will just excuse me a moment and carry on as you were" Letting go of Emma's hand, the Queen walks down and through the doors, out of the room. The blonde watches her leave in concern then goes to check and make sure her mother is okay.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Giving Regina some time, Emma makes her way upstairs after taking a break of her own and knocks on the Queen's chamber door. "Regina?.."

Walking inside, the blonde finds the brunette on her balcony looking out with a sad expression. Approaching, Emma pulls her into a reassuring hug. "It's okay you know..to be sad..she was..is your mother"

Regina hugs back sniffling and nods against the blonde still trembling slightly. Emma rubs her back and kisses her shoulder. "But for now..I do have something.._someone_ who could cheer you up.."

The brunette pulls back to look at her then follows the blonde's gaze to the door seeing Henry. Regina smiles immediately and crouches down, holding her arms out encouraging the boy to run straight into them which he does with a giggle.

_A/N: well that was sneaky! :)_


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

It had been a couple of days since the ball and capture of Cora. Emma tried her best to keep Regina happy and so did little Henry but she knew deep down the Queen was tormenting herself and has yet to see her mother in her cell.

Walking into the guest chamber, the blonde sees Regina sat beside Henry as he attempts at reading a book to her. Smiling, Emma knocks on the doorframe to gain attention. "Henry go and fetch your coat, we are going out"

Henry looks over, closing the book and leaving it on Regina's lap before sliding off the bed and leaving the room to fetch his coat.

The brunette glanced over with a frown and a small pout. "We were reading a story..we can go out later"

The blonde raises an eyebrow. "No..Henry and _I _are going out now, you have something to do"

The Queen stands not impressed and places her hands on her hips. "I do? Since when?"

Emma takes a needed breath and steps up to her, taking hold of her arms. "You are going to see your mother"

Regina sighs, looking down. "Emma I can't.."

The blonde rubs her arms and tilts her head down to look at her. "Yes you can, you are going to go down there and face her. She cannot harm you anymore, keep your head high because _you_ won and you are no longer alone like she wished you to be"

Henry comes running back in with a grin already got his coat on but with the buttons not buttoned right. "Ready Emma!"

Both women look over with a smile on their face seeing him and his attempt at doing his coat up. Emma quickly presses a kiss to Regina's forehead then turns, crouching down to help Henry. Once they were ready, the blonde gives the Queen a look to say 'you can do it' then guides Henry out the door. Standing in her spot, the brunette huffs. Turning to the bed to take the book, she feels a small pair of arms wrap around her legs tightly. Peering over her shoulder, she sees Henry putting all of his strength into a hug.

"Bye..Gina..I get you..flower!"

Chuckling, Regina turns around and leans down, cupping his face. "Goodbye my little prince" placing a kiss on his cheek, she lets him go to run back out and find Emma.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Descending to the bottom step, the Queen grips the set of keys in her hand hard to prevent the sound of any jingling through her shakiness. Exhaling sharply, she walks along the dark corridor and towards the back of the dungeons. Stopping in front of a cell, she does as Emma said and holds her head up high with no emotion shown on her face. "Cora?"

The older brunette walks towards the front of the cell to the door and into the light. "Regina..I did wonder when you will get here..."

Regina looks to her with cold eyes. "Oh I'm _sorry_ mother..but I was with my _family_"

Cora scoffs and grips the bars. "Give it time dear girl and they _will_ leave you, like everyone else in your life. You think they love you? They are only in it because of _your _title"

the brunette shakes her head. "Try and bate me all you want..at the end of the day whether they love me or not, _you_ are still in here..trapped and me? Well I have a whole kingdom at my side so I am definitely _not_ alone. You know I actually came here to give you a chance to apologise, I actually thought you may of seen the error of your ways being locked down here but clearly I was wrong"

The older brunette glares. "It wouldn't be the first time. Besides I told you once before to never show weakness and that would be doing exactly that, so it looks like I will be spending my days down here as I _know _you do not have it in you to kill me"

Regina takes a deep breath. "So be it..stay here" looking at her mother once more, the Queen turns to leave.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Walking along the dirt road, Emma took hold of Henry's hand and lead him off path and through the woods as his request was to get Regina a flower. Spotting an nice, open clearing, the blonde sat herself on the grass with their basket while Henry looked around for the best one. By the time he was done, the boy had ran back with a handful of daisies and dandelions. Emma smiles at him as he sits beside her. "Good job Henry!"

Henry looks curiously up at her. "Gina..like?"

The blonde nods and reaches for a few long stemmed leaves, wrapping them around the bunch and knotting them so they look like a bouquet. "She will love them especially when I tell her what they mean"

The boy grins and flops back on the grass with a giggle. Emma raises an eyebrow but follows suit. "Okay...what are we doing?"

Henry points up to the sky. "Clouds..." He points to a particular one. "Mooo! "Giggling he looks over to the blonde.

Emma laughs. "Oh I get it..the cloud looks like a cow..okay what about that one!" She points to another so Henry can see.

The boy bites her lip looking but is clearly lost in thought. "...are you..new mommy?"

The blonde's eyes widen slightly and glances over to Henry. "Oh..erm..well you are definitely staying with me and Regina..that's a promise"

Henry nods. "So..you mommy?"

Emma chuckles to herself at how Henry does not take her answer as one. "I..suppose..I mean..what do you want Henry?"

The boy looks serious. "You and Gina mommies!"

The blonde smiles and pulls him into a hug. "Okay kiddo..I guess that is okay with me"

Henry grins and hugs back tightly. Emma kisses his head then sits them both up. "I will talk to Regina when we get back okay?"

The boy thinks a moment then shakes his head. "No!.."

The blonde frowns. "No?"

Henry gestures for her to come closer to whisper despite being the only ones there. Emma leans over and listens to what he has to say with a smile of awe creeping on her face.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Entering the Queen's chambers, the blonde walks up to Regina who is standing at her mirror. "I have a request from prince Henry for you to stay in here until he says so"

The brunette looks over with confusion on her face. "What? Why?"

Emma shakes her head, rocking slightly on her feet. "Not telling.."

Regina raises an eyebrow and approaches the blonde with a playful tone to her voice. "Be very careful with how you answer me dear.."

The blonde bites her lip as if keeping her mouth shut although her eyes are clearly smiling. The brunette smirks. "You know I could easily get it out of you"

Emma shakes her head again as the Queen starts to circle her before stopping at her side and placing a light kiss to her collarbone. The blonde hitches her breath and attempts to just move herself away completely but is pulled back by both arms into the grip of Regina who smiles. "You are most certainly not running away from me"

The blonde gives a cheeky smile and leans forward kissing her. As suspected, the brunette's resolve disappears as she kisses back, gripping her arms even more tighter around Emma's waist.

After a moment, Emma pulls back with a need for air. "Okay! okay! we to stop before _this _becomes anything more and a certain small boy comes wondering in"

Regina pouts and pecks her lips again before releasing Emma at the waist. The blonde smiles then looks concerned. "So how was it?"

The brunette smirks. "I think you that I would kiss you for a lot longer than-"

The blonde shakes her head with a stern look. "You know what I am talking about"

The Queen sighs and steps towards the bed to sit down. "It was...awkward..hard. She is showing no sign of remorse and is still throwing hurtful remarks towards me"

Emma looks sad and goes to sit beside her, taking her hand. "You know what she says is not true right?"

Regina nods slowly. "Yes..I guess"

The blonde looks at her concerned. "You guess?"

The brunette sighs frustrated. "She said that you will all leave because everyone does..and that you are only here because of my title which I know is not true I do..but the leaving part kind of hurt.."

Emma squeezes her hand. "I know, I get that, trust me I have watched everyone leave too at some point. Growing up without a stable home does that to you and we are both going to help each other get through it together..for us and for Henry. The poor kid definitely needs some stability...and if that is with you following your original plan and stepping down then so be it. We will start a fresh just the three of us"

Regina smiles and rests her head down against the blonde's shoulder. "I love you Emma"

Emma grins. "I love you too"

"Me free!"

Henry grins also at his announcement and manages to climb the bed. Kneeling behind the women he wraps his arms round both from a hug.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Being basically dragged downstairs by an overly excited boy, Regina heads into the dining hall to find her long table has been removed and replaced with a smaller round table. Henry marches over and pulls her a chair out. The brunette looks to the boy puzzled but plays along by sitting down. The boy smiles then goes around the table to the other side to sit.

"Henry?..what about Emma?"

Emma glances through the doorway with a grin. "Oh I am not a part of this your majesty..it is all Henry's doing..I will be..somewhere else" winking at Henry, the blonde turns and leaves.

The Queen raises an eyebrow curious and watches as one of the butlers brings in dinner. Henry smiles watching and starts off a conversation on his walk and then his toys until the pair finish their dinner and have their plates taken away.

Regina takes a breath looking over at him. "Henry? What is going on?"

The small boy hops off of his chair taking something with him from under the table and approaches her chair. "Gina..I.." He pauses a moment wondering how to say it then glances over at Emma peering through the door trying to encourage him. Smiling he looks up at the brunette again and pulls the bunch of flowers he collected earlier out to her. "..you..be..my mommy?"

Regina looks stunned accepting the flowers getting teary. "Henry..."

The boy just blinks waiting for an answer but gradually losing his hope. The brunette wipes one side of her face and places the flowers on the table so she can scoop Henry up onto her lap. Lifting his chin she smiles. "Of course I will be your mommy"

Henry grins and launches himself into her squeezing tightly. Regina lets out a small laugh and hugs back knowing exactly now what she must do. Step down as Queen and start anew with her family. 

_A/N: awwwww why do I feel like that is it? :o okay guys decision time. Cont? Or Epilogue? Oooo or Sequel with more kids?  
><em> 

_P.S. for those wondering, a daisy means loyal love, beauty and innocence. The dandelion means a gift of happiness, which is why I chose these flowers for Henry :)_


	23. New Note

A/N: Thank you so much for all of your responses to this story! As I have recieved a mix of reviews regarding where to take the story, I have decided to try and please all by writing a sequel with it being 2 years down the line. I will also include flashbacks to fill in that time. Hope that is okay?

For the next part of the story I wanted to ask you if there are any particular characters you would like to see linked in? I will do my best! xx

P.S. I have already started writing and I can garantee cuteness! :)


	24. Sequel

Sequel now up!

Titled: To Start Again :)


End file.
